A Diamond in the Rough
by chivalry-is-dead
Summary: Based After Movie  Sector Seven is shut down, Agent Simmons is out of a job, and now his daughter has to go to regular school...hey, who knew?  And what happens when the Autobots find out she's not human? OptimusXOC!
1. Prologue

chiv-id: Starting another new story! Yay!

Optimus: So...this one is for me?

chiv-id: Sure, big guy! Someone actually voted for you in the JaxxXOC and BumblebeeXOC!

Optimus: I don't know what to say...

chiv-id: How about the disclaimer?

Optimus: Of course:

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own Transformers, but she does own Evelyn. Please, read the prologue.

* * *

A Diamond In The Rough

Prologue:

Name: Evelyn Trosec Neves Simmons

Age: 18 years old

Relatives: Reggie Simmons (a.k.a. the idiotic Agent Simmons-sorry, but he deserves that title after what he did in the movie…) (father-I have no effing clue what age he is, so don't ask…but I think he might be in his 40s maybe?)

Looks: Blinding platinum-white hair, electric blue eyes, lush red lips, silver nails (nail polish, her favorite), perfect curves, size C bust, about 5' 8", healthy white skin, nationality…uh…lets go with Caucasian…

Personality: Very smart in her subjects, but anything having to do with real life, she's often confused; has a calm and patient manner, never rude or impolite, almost motherly, yet, she acts like a child sometimes because of her ignorance, almost super-human strong, enjoys star gazing and gymnastics, dislikes nothing, knows how to cook and clean, honest

* * *

chiv-id: Well, on to the next chapter! Reviews! 


	2. Change

chiv-id: I'm gonna update the next chapter right after I update this one 'cause this one's so short!

Optimus: Hm...I don't see myself in this chatper...

chiv-id: You're not gonna see yourself in the other chapter either, man. I'm trying to progress the story here!

Optimus: Pardon me, let me do the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own Transformers, but she does own her originial character, Evelyn.

chiv-id: Thanks big guy! Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

A Diamond In The Rough

Chapter 1: Change

Evelyn Simmons sighed as she looked at the clock. It read 10:00 PM, 1 whole hour after the normal time her father gets home. She got up from the table and prepared to wrap and refrigerate leftovers from the dinner that she had made for them both. They lived in a higher-up estate, a fairly nice and large house that was placed atop the hill, over looking the city and her father's workplace, the Hoover Dam. Eve wondered why her father when her father would return. She had gone through a few nights like these where she's been alone in the big and empty mansion-type house. And she would get through this one all the same.

'Father…where are you?' she wondered, packing up the roast beef and the mashed potatoes, 'It is not like you to return so late, especially since there has been nothing interesting lately…' How wrong she was. Inside the Hoover Dam, Agent Simmons watched in misery as Sector Seven was dismantled. He himself was packing his things, his final memoir a picture of a little girl the age of 7 hugging him when he was a little younger. He smiled to himself as he thought of his little girl, Evelyn, waiting him at home. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that his "little girl" had probably made dinner and was now packing them to make leftovers. He cursed himself and quickly grabbed up the box and ran outside to the parking lot. He opened the door to his car and shoved the box into the passengers seat, dashing around the car to the driver's side door and dove in.

'Oh Evelyn, I'm so sorry,' Simmons thought, hoping that his daughter received his silent apology. He started the car and sped away back to his estate, where he jumped out and opened the door and saw his daughter just standing in the middle of the patio, waiting for him.

"Evelyn, Evelyn, what are you doing? You don't have to wait for me! Go, go, I'll got warm up the dinner for myself. Go, go to bed!" Simmons scolded, Evelyn looking down in apology. He then realized his mistake and walked up to her and smiled, grasping her shoulders and looking down. She looked back up and he pressed his forehead to hers, making her smile and close her eyes.

"Evelyn, you don't have to wait for me," Simmons told her softly, "You know that…"

"But…you're my father and I worry about you…so I wait…" Evelyn replied, her smile dropping into a little frown, shoulders drooping, "I didn't know what to do except wait…" Simmons sighed and turned her around, grasping her shoulders once more again and pushed her gently to the dining room and patted her head. She smiled brightly up at him again and she bounded off to re-heat the dinner she had made.

"Eve, you don't-" Simmons sighed and rubbed his head, "-have to do that…what am I going to tell her…" Simmons went back to the car and grabbed his stuff and quietly sneaked off to his room and placed his belongings there. He returned in a white T-shirt and jeans, stretching a little and then smiling sadly at his daughter, who was standing next to the chair he was going to sit in and smiling up at him in his direction. Simmons sat down and motioned her to go back on her side of the table.

"So, I hope you've been doing well in your studies Evelyn," Simmons avoided what he was going to say to her. Evelyn smiled and nodded, and started eating. Simmons blinked and looked at her suspiciously.

"You didn't eat…did you?" Evelyn froze and realized that she shouldn't have started eating in front of her father, "Evelyn…" She looked down again and nodded slightly and he sighed.

"You can wait for me, but you don't have to wait to eat! Evelyn, one of these days you're going to collapse from famine!" Simmons cried out loud, Evelyn just keeping her head down again, a constant habit. He sighed and rethought his life and his daughter's life. He had "adopted" the blonde beauty when she was just 4, and the routine had always been like this when she had entered middle school. She had cooked and cleaned for him and she was home-schooled until she got tutors that were provided for her by Sector Seven. Evelyn had never known the outside world except for the occasional visits outside their lovely home to buy certain things such as groceries or clothes. Always Evelyn had become confused as she was taken out of her sheltered life. She was happy with her life as it was, but Simmons had always felt guilty when he had become attached to his "adopted daughter". Simmons cleared his throat and she looked up and he smiled, Evelyn copying the action.

"Evelyn…I have something to tell you," Simmons took a deep breath as he prepared to tell her everything that had happened, "I lost my job at Sector Seven…" Evelyn looked shocked and blinked in surprise, but she stayed listening and took no part in judging him. He sighed as he saw his daughter just look at him in confusion.

"We…we were attacked by alien robots. We actually managed to capture one, but we captured the wrong one. We figured it out after we had another alien robot attack us, was a real nasty sucker too and I had to fight it along with the Secretary of Defense and two other kids against it as we called in the air force," Simmons explained, "It unfroze NBE-1 and we had a huge brawl between friendly alien robots and hostile alien robots." Again, Evelyn blinked and looked surprised, leaning back into her chair and absorbed the information given to her.

"Eve, sweetheart, you won't be getting any more lessons…and I'm going to have to look for another job…" Simmons told her sadly, "You're going to have to go to a public school. Do you understand?" She nodded at first, but then thought a little and shook her head. He sighed and then sat up, Evelyn taking the same action and he walked over to her and brought her to the window that over looked the city.

"You can't stay in the house any more…you have to go to a regular school over there," Simmons pointed to the school that was shown below. She nodded in understanding and looked up at her father.

"Does that mean that I cannot wait for you?" Evelyn asked, a bit confused because she knew that it would mean messing up the regular routine.

"Oh…you can wait for me, but in a different way," Simmons chuckled lightly, "I have to pick you up from there since you don't know the way back to the house."

"Oh, you don't have to!" she exclaimed, not wanting to be a burden, "I'll find out how to get back to the house, it is not a problem!" Again Simmons chuckled and looked down at her daughter.

"This isn't something you can argue on, now go finish eating and go to bed. You'll have a big day tomorrow and I have to get a job…a real job," Simmons moaned a little in anguish, Evelyn looking at her father sadly. She pondered a bit and then her face lit up with an answer.

"Perhaps I can get a job and you can go to school!" Evelyn came up with, "That way you don't have to get a job!" Simmons shook his head and pushed her again, gently, back to the table to eat. Simmons had to teach her about real life, he knew that she would probably be shunned at first, but hoped that she would learn quickly.

"No, Evelyn, now eat," he ordered, "School starts at 9:00 sharp and I wouldn't want you to be late." She obediently sat down and ate quickly before cleaning up her dishes and going upstairs to shower and go to bed. He sighed as he sat down and finished up his own dinner. It was going to be a long day tomorrow…

* * *

chiv-id: Don't worry, I'm updating soon! Reviews!

Optimus: Will I be put in the third chapter?

chiv-id: You keep asking, I'm gonna change it to a MegatronXOC...

Optimus: ...sorry...


	3. School Daze

chiv-id: Hello again! Updating three chapters in a row is tiring...

Optimus: Do not give up hope, please.

chiv-id: Thanks, but I know that you're only doing this because you want to get some love...

Optimus: ...

Evelyn: (walks into room) Hello! Who are you?

chiv-id: Girl, you better get back in there 'fore I beat yo' white ass! Now get! (shoos Evelyn)

Optimus: ...she seems nice...

chiv-id: ON WITH THE CHAPTER AND YOU! (points at Optimus) I AM KEEPING YOU IN A SEPARATE ROOM AND LOCKING YOU THERE NEXT CHAPTER!!! (throws pot at his head and he turns off-line, drags body off and Evelyn stares from the doorway)

* * *

A Diamond In The Rough

Chapter 2: School Daze

"Father…father? Please wake up," Evelyn gently shook her father as he snored and snorted as he woke up slowly, "It's 8:30 already…is being late an option?" He woke up immediately and jumped out of bed with a shout. This startled her and she dropped the books that she had in her arm from her previous tutors, causing Simmons to yelp in pain as he felt the books crush one of his toes. She immediately became as panicked as her father and Simmons noticed this, calming down and catching his daughter before she went to call 911 to fix his toe.

"Thank you Evelyn," Simmons panted, exasperated, "But that's not necessary. Did you get ready?" Simmons had actually stayed up almost all night buying the things she needed for school and was exhausted, but wanted his daughter to be prepared. Simmons picked up the books and scrunched up his eyes, frowning, putting them aside and pulling out the other books from the grocery bags on the right side of his bed.

"_These_ are the ones you need, sweetheart," he said, handing her the books and chuckled as she observed the books in fascination as she took them from him. It was as if she were 4 years old again, peering at the books in a way that only a toddler could. He knew that she was pretty advanced, she had explored quantum physics after all, and if that wasn't advanced, he didn't know what was.

"Now, let me get ready and we can go, alright?" Simmons put his hand on her head as she nodded and zoomed downstairs, happy and excited. Simmons showered, dressed, and looked at the newspaper his daughter had brought out for him. He was circling new jobs when his daughter came out wearing her normal dress and apron, Simmons mentally slapping himself since he hadn't told her what to wear normally. He took her hand and they went into her room, searching for something normal. He finally came upon some regular jeans and a light blue tank top with a white blouse that had ¾ sleeves. She put them on in the bathroom and came out smiling, wearing a white head band. She had some pink lip gloss on and had black eye liner with peach eye shadow. She was glowing and Simmons couldn't be prouder, but he had practically dragged her out as he looked at the time.

"Father, is that my new school?" Evelyn asked excited as a school girl (pun intended!). Simmons nodded and dropped her off when he spotted Sam Witwicky and his criminal…ahem, ex-criminal girlfriend, Mikaela Banes. Simmons decided not to walk right up to them and yell at them for the expelling of his job for the sake of his daughter, but drove away instead after saying a brief farewell. She was left standing with a white back pack on her right shoulder as she looked at her school.

'School…I will do my best, father,' she silently pledged as she entered the main doors, making many heads turned as they stared at the new girl with her bright blue eyes and dazzling smile. She was looking around, too distracted with the sights and smells of the new environment she was put in. Finally, she came to a small woman with glasses and a slight smell of perfume about her.

"Um, excuse me," she asked politely, "My name is Evelyn Simmons, I'm new here." The woman looked up and smiled a bit icily as she caught sight of Evelyn. Evelyn had what many called "natural beauty", and the woman was a bit jealous of the radiant girl before her.

"Oh, Miss Simmons, of course, the prodigy I presume?" she asked, Evelyn nodded since her father told her that he had enrolled her as a genius, "Alright then, here's your schedule and school is about to start in 5 minutes, so I suggest you get to your homeroom." Evelyn nodded and looked down, walking away immediately to get to her homeroom.

'Room 509…room 509…ah, here it is!' she thought, her smile reappearing on her face and she entered just as the bell rang. The class was talking amongst themselves, the teacher reading his book and looked up when the bell rang and Evelyn entered. The class settled down and also noticed Evelyn's entry. Everyone whispered as Evelyn unclipped a note from her schedule and gave it to the teacher who read it and stood up immediately and held out his hand.

"Ah, Miss Simmons," Sam and Mikaela both perked up at the name, "I welcome you to our class! Everyone! We have a new student today!" Everyone was now staring at Evelyn and she smiled again, oblivious and not embarrassed at all at the attention. She turned towards the class as he introduced her.

"This is Evelyn Simmons, she's new here and I'd like everyone to treat her with the same hospitality you give to your fellow classmates!" the teacher announced, everyone whispering again as they heard the name a little better. They had heard rumors that a prodigy would join their ranks by the name of Evelyn and it seemed as though those rumors were true.

"Hello everyone," she beamed, "I hope we have a good year together." She seemed to be a girl scout in everyone's eyes…a hot girl scout with an IQ way above average and happened to be in their class. Sam and Mikaela looked at each other a little nervously as Evelyn was directed to sit in a seat over by the window, only a few desks over from where they were. Sam and Mikaela knew that name and they weren't aware that Agent Simmons had a daughter.

"Oh, and Evelyn, if you need a closer spot to the board, don't hesitate to ask," the teacher told her with uncharacteristic kindness, again whispering was heard.

"Yes sir," she said politely, getting out her books and pencils and other such things she needed for the day. And through out that day, it seemed to be going normally for her. She focused hard on her work and she didn't even hear the constant hissings of the whispers that were going around the room with the occasional glances and snickers. It was when she went to lunch that it seemed really weird.

"Hey baby," a boy told her, Trent was his name she remembered, "Name's Evelyn, right?" She looked at him as he addressed and she took in his appearance. His stance was cocky, his expression arrogant, muscles flexing a little as he took a seat next to her with his friends surrounding her and trapping her from going anywhere. Evelyn was a bit suspicious of this boy and she couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the boy as he got in her face and grinned.

"Well Evey," he said, instantly making up a nickname for her, "What if I told you that you could be the lucky girlfriend of a popular senior, huh?" He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, bringing her close and she could smell an intoxicating over use of cologne. She was about to bring her hand to her mouth to cover it, but he pushed her closer and he whispered in her ear something about wanting to "do it".

"Excuse me, but this is making quite uncomfortable, if you could just…move…" she grunted a little as she pushed herself out of his grasp and smirked at her red cheeks. She was only red, however, because she thought she was going to die from holding her breath to not breath in the disgusting over use of cologne. After taking a few small of intakes of fresh air, Evelyn turned towards him as he reached out again, but she shook her head and stopped hi arm.

"Um, I do not know what you mean by 'doing it' with you, but I'd like to decline, if you don't mind," she told him, grabbing up her lunch and moving away, with Trent scoffing in disbelief.

"She'll come back, she'll come back," Trent said almost like a mantra, despite his friends giving him doubtful looks. She finally picked a little lonely spot next to the doors of the cafeteria and she ate in peace, a gaggle of girls passing and staring at her as she Evelyn ate quietly and up straight almost like an aristocrat.

"Hey, new girl," the leader called, Evelyn looking up in surprise, "Yeah, you." She sat down with all the other girls and they surrounded her almost as like the boys had before. Evelyn was now wary of the girls, her recent incident pressed in her mind. Evelyn smiled, nonetheless, and greeted her.

"Oh, hello, my name is Evel-" Evelyn was cut off as the girl held up a hand.

"Yeah, I know, whatever, anyways," the girl said rudely and quickly, "You're, like, super-smart, right?" Evelyn had to shake away the confusion and haziness that wrapped her mind from the fact that the girl had talked so fast. But she nodded in a little daze and the girls smirked at one another.

"Well…I'm having trouble with my Calculus homework…could you do it for me?" the leader asked, shoving away Eve's food and placing her homework in front of her. Evelyn looked at the homework, merely a trifle in her eyes as she scanned it. She looked up to the girl who had pushed her homework in front of her, looking at her nails almost as if she were bored.

"…Can you not do it yourself?" she asked a bit confused, seeing as how the girl's hands were functioning perfectly, "Are you injured?" The girl laughed, but leaned in close and looked at her with a cool and collected manner.

"Listen candy girl," the girl referred to Evelyn, "You might act like you're perfect, but you're not. Do my homework, or I'll stop Trent from liking you, understand?" Evelyn looked at her, vaguely remembering the girl's name as Sascha, and she smiled.

"Please, if you could. He is not very polite nor does he respect other people's spaces," Evelyn said crinkling her nose into a cute frown, "If you need help with your homework, I will help. But my father told me not to help others cheat and according to the rules of the school, this is cheating." Sascha seemed dumbfounded by the answers, as were her cronies. She scoffed and then smirked again.

"You always do what daddy tells you to do?" asked Sascha, "I bet your daddy's little girl, right?" Evelyn nodded, but didn't like the tone the girl was using.

"I was right, you're just a little Mary-Sue. I don't see why Trent even likes you, such a little whiny baby. If daddy told you not to do something, I bet you'd do it," Sascha kept taunting her, confusing and irritating Evelyn even more as she tried to work her mind around the insults despite not seeing them as insults. And Sascha was continually making it sound like a bad thing that you followed your father's wishes.

"I care for my father, yes, and I do what he says so that I don't get into trouble, is that such a bad thing?" Evelyn defended unknowingly, "Why do you make it like such a bad thing?" Sascha was startled, no one had ever gotten around her venom and now it was turning back on her. She dropped her smirk and it went into a deep frown.

"Freak," she said and she took the food that Evelyn was eating and threw it on her. She blinked as she found food dripping from her hair and her blouse, all the way down to her jeans. Evelyn was now mad, her father had bought her these clothes, she wasn't a freak, and just because she did what her father told her to didn't mean that it was a bad thing. She growled a little as the people around her stared at the scene, a hush rushing over the entire crowd there. There were generally no teachers, but the lunch ladies were quick to pick up the phone to call some in.

"What was that for?" she asked angrily, wiping it off and Sascha and her cronies were now giggling at her appearance, "I didn't do anything." She marched up to Sascha and stared her straight in the face as she waited for an answer, her eyes dancing with angry sparks. Sascha was a little intimidated, but didn't hesitate.

"Because you're a bitch," Sascha whispered so that no one could hear it except for Evelyn. Evelyn didn't like this at all, her father never told her how to handle situations like this.

"Well, I think you're a bitch, too," Evelyn replied back honestly, smearing off the beans that she was going to eat and ramming her hand into Sascha's face with the beans. Evelyn had a lot more strength than normal girls her age and accidentally shoved Sascha back so hard that she landed on her butt. She looked up at Evelyn in outrage and shock, but smirked as she saw the teachers come in behind her.

"Mr. Hargle!" she cried, "I was walking with my lunch try when I bumped into Evelyn and spilled it on her. When I apologized, she punched me and threw my lunch at me!" She was crying fake tears as her friends huddled around their evil leader, going along with the story. Evelyn was stunned, and looked at the teachers as they looked at her in disappointment and anger.

"I-I didn't! She's lying!" Evelyn managed to get out, but Sascha bawled even louder and the teachers' glares were full back on her. No one was going to defend the new girl, since they didn't want to mess with Sascha either. Also, Evelyn was a bit too perfect and they enjoyed seeing greatness fall down in flames. Sam was fidgeting in his seat. He had watched the whole thing, sitting next to Mikaela on the same table with Eve, who also looking at Sam worriedly. This might be Simmons' daughter, Mikaela's gaze seemed to say, but that doesn't mean that his daughter is like him. They both knew Evelyn hadn't done anything wrong and Sam hesitantly stood up and walked over to Evelyn, Mikaela in tow. They stood on either side of Evelyn and she was beginning to cry as well, a tear falling down her bean-ed face.

"She's right. Eve was just trying to eat when Sascha tried to get Eve to do her homework," Sam piped up, Sascha and her cohorts turning a glare over to the traitorous classmate and Sam gulped, Sascha's bawling ceasing immediately.

"Yeah, and then when she refused, Sascha just pushed Eve's food into her face and then Eve tried to ask why Sascha did it," Mikaela drew the attention away from Sam long enough for Sam to finish.

"…And when Sascha called Eve a name, sir, Eve put some food in Sascha's face and accidentally pushed her," Sam squeaked as the attention was again diverted to him.

"Is this true Miss Graham?" Mr. Hargle asked, Sascha turning a nervous eye over to the teacher as she found that she couldn't get herself out of this one, "Well, you're coming with me to the office, _both_ of you." Eve nodded silently, thinking of her father while Sascha just huffed and pouted, trying to clean some of the beans off her face. Everyone watched the two females leave and whispers and hushes were heard in the room. Sam and Mikaela sighed as they found themselves with a leaderless gang of hussies, glaring at the couple. Meanwhile, in the office, Sascha was tapping her foot as she awaited the principle and Evelyn was still crying, her head bent over with her arms around herself as if she were cold.

'Father's going to hate me…' she thought, crying silently. Sascha just rolled her eyes at the crying girl.

"It's your fault we're in this place, so suck it up! All you had to do was my homework, but no!" Sascha whined, throwing her hands up and Evelyn glared at Sascha.

"No, it's your fault that you're too stupid to do your own homework!" Eve retaliated, Sascha glaring at her, "And now…and now, father's going to hate me!" Eve cried a little harder at the thought that Simmons was going to hate her. Sascha just huffed again, but couldn't help but feel a little guilty as she saw the girl cry.

'Jeez, this girl really has moral issues…' Sascha thought, seeing that the blonde's crying had not let up at all and had actually intensified.

"You two, follow me," the principle called, walking into his office. They stood up and went inside, shocked to see their parents in the office already.

"I've called your parents and they were here straight away," the principle said and Simmons stood up immediately at seeing his daughter's disheveled state, the other man just looking a little bored and a little impatient. Simmons instantly went to his daughter and wiped a little of the bean and tear mixture on her face.

"Eve, what happened?" he asked, voice concerned with concern as he guided his daughter over to the chair, "I was in an interview when this happened." This made Evelyn feel even worse and she sunk into the chair with guilt.

"I got into an altercation with Sascha…but I didn't want to do her homework and she said that she'd get that irritating Trent away from me if I didn't do it, so I refused. Also, you told me not to cheat," Evelyn squeezed out softly, "Then I got food dumped on me and I put food back on her when she called me a 'bitch'." Simmons looked outraged as he looked to the man in the other chair, Sascha standing next to him looking at her nails again.

"Hey, doesn't your kid know any manners? What does she do, use people as target practice?" Simmons asked, Sascha rolling her eyes and her father snorting.

"What my daughter does is nothing of your concern, besides, I don't get involved with my daughter's life. What she does is her business, not yours or mine," the father said, the girl rolling her eyes again.

"Well, since Miss Graham has done this numerous times before, I'm guessing that this is the real story. Miss Graham, your off-campus pass will be suspended for two months and you will not be participating in the annual Miss Mission City Pageant. Understood?" Sascha's mouth dropped open in indignation, protesting.

"You can't take me out of that!" she screeched, "I've been the winner for the past 2 years!" Sascha was on the verge of tears and was holding back a sniffling sob.

"I can and I will. This should teach you not to fight with your female classmates," the principle turned to Simmons and Evelyn, "I'm sorry, she's been doing this ever since she got into high school. Please forgive us, she's yet to control her anger." Sascha was now crying and Evelyn looked up in surprise. A pageant wasn't something Evelyn would cry over, but Sascha was crying her little overly-makeup-ed eyes over it.

"I hope I don't see you again Miss Graham. And you too Miss Simmons. There are too many nice girls who become troublemakers these days," the principle sighed, shooing them out of his office. Simmons took her over to the bathroom and got some paper towels out and emerged to find that Evelyn had already ducked into the girl's bathroom to wash off her face and such. After washing it off, she wiped off her make-up since she didn't bring anymore with her and she found it odd to have two black lines running down her face. She emerged with her father smiling at her and she looked down, still guilty since she ruined his chance at another job.

"Sorry father, I didn't mean to disrupt your interview. I will avoid that girl from now on, please go back to your interview," Evelyn apologized, but Simmons just pulled her chin-up and pressed his forehead to hers, just as they had before and she smiled.

"It's alright, I didn't think the job would be that good anyway," Simmons chuckled, "Now be a good girl and try to avoid fights, alright?" She nodded and after telling him her problems and her confusion, he sent her on his way. Simmons wondered if he'd ever get used to her going to school. As he got into the parking lot, he spotted a familiar Camero and the Camero spotted him as well, giving a warning growl of his engine, knowing that here weren't any other humans in the area.

"Hey, hey, hey. If anyone should be growling, it should be me. You peed on me, so don't be getting all angry at me…alien cars," Simmons huffed, "I just came to check on my daughter, I'm not here to get into a fight with a giant alien robot." The Camero stopped its growl and gave a curious trill. Simmons shook his head and got in his car, driving off and leaving an interested Camero in his wake.

Finally, school had ended and Evelyn smiled, looking at the setting sun. She was happy to walk away from the place that held memories of the earlier fight and sighed. She wondered if she could ever get used to such a confusing place, but shrugged. For her father, she'd do anything. Evelyn spotted the two teenagers who helped her, the boy casually talking to the girl. She smiled brightly again and she walked over.

"Hi, my name's Evelyn. Thank you for defending me against that girl, Sascha," she thanked, Sam and Mikaela turning in surprise.

"Oh, uh, no problem," Sam shrugged, smiling back at her and Mikaela held out her hand.

"I'm Mikaela and this is Sam," Evelyn shook Mikaela's hand, "Sascha's a bitch. She always messes with people. Just don't pay attention with her and you should survive." Evelyn nodded and then noticed the car. It was yellow with black stripes.

"I like your car," Evelyn complimented, "It's nice." The car seemed to pull itself up in pride and Sam smirked.

"Yeah, I bet if it were alive, it'd have an inflated ego by now," Sam remarked, the car sinking back down and seemed to give a low insulted rumble.

"Well, I have to wait for my father, farewell!" Evelyn said, walking away and waving. Mikaela, however, pulled her back and smiled.

"Wait, since you're waiting for your dad and we're just talking here, you wanna hang out?" she asked, Evelyn's eyes dancing with happiness as she nodded. She was eager for a friend and the three teens sat in front of the car and talked until former agent Simmons came up again in his car and walked out. The two other teenagers stood up suddenly and gave small glares to the former agent.

"Witwicky…" Simmons greeted coldly, Evelyn standing up and looking confused at her father.

"Simmons…" Sam replied back just as formally, Evelyn glancing back over to him and her brow crinkled in puzzlement.

"Father…Sam…do you two know each other?" Evelyn asked, glancing between her new found friends and her father.

"Yeah, um, sweet heart, go wait in the car, Mr. Witwicky and I have some…things to discuss…" Simmons said a little icily and Evelyn obeyed, but gave her father and Sam a look of concern.

"Witwicky…my daughter…" Simmons began, "You hurt her…"

"Me? Hurt her?" Sam asked incredulously, "For all I know, you could have her under house arrest or something!" Simmons stiffened a little at the thought of arresting his own daughter and looked at Sam angrily.

"I would _never_ hurt her!" he yelled back indignantly and stormed off, Evelyn looking at her father in worry. Mikaela and Sam looked at each other a little in wonder and then piled into Bumblebee, taking off.

"Father…what is it? Why did you yell at my friends?" Evelyn asked, confused and worried still, "Did I do something?" Simmons sighed and shook his head, placing his hands on the wheel and smiled a bit tired at her willingness to blame herself for the situation just to make things easier.

"No, it's just that I have a bit of a…_past_ with Mr. Witwicky, but don't worry about it, alright?" Simmons ordered her, Evelyn nodding back and staring through the front window of the car as her father pulled out of the driveway. It was a bit late as they finally reached their house and Evelyn smiled as she peered up at the moon and the stars. She wouldn't be able to gaze at the stars until she had finished her homework, so she enjoyed what she could see until they got home. She loved the stars and always had wondered what was up there.

"Can't believe I saw Simmons again, that son of a bitch," Sam cursed, angry and Mikaela calmed him down.

"Hey, he was just here because Eve was there. I didn't think he had a daughter, to be honest…she doesn't even look like him…" Mikaela remarked and she compared the daughter and her father in her mind. It was only when Bumblebee gave a loud beep of his horn that the two snapped out of their thoughts. They looked at the little screen that was mainly used for GPS and they saw the words Bumblebee had typed out.

/She is not his daughter,/ Bumblebee typed out/For she is not human./

"What?!?" Sam and Mikaela both blurted out, "Then what is she?" Bumblebee typed out an explanation.

/I am not sure myself,/ Bumblebee wrote/But I believe that she is both machine and human. As you humans would say, a _cyborg_./ They were stunned by the revelation, even more stunned by the diagram Bumblebee had brought up, showing Evelyn's figure rotating around on the little screen…only it was showing a metal version of Evelyn with her skin randomly floating away from her body and then back, little boxes showing information in Cybertronian and English.

/Evelyn is not human, yet that man claims that she is his…/ Bumblebee typed, a little growling from his engine showed his small bit of anger/Why would he say so?/

"I don't know Bee," Sam said with the same small bit of rage, "But we're gonna find out tomorrow." With that, Sam and Mikaela drove off a bit quicker, Bumblebee zooming forward with conviction.

* * *

chiv-id: Well, that's that!

Sam: Dude, she's not human?

chiv-id: Yeah, so?

Evelyn: (walks in randomly again) Sam! Hel- (pot thrown at head and turns off-line)

Sam: CHIV-ID! Don't do that!

chiv-id: Eh, she'll live. I told her I'd beat her ass if she didn't stay away...(drags body back to another room)

Mikaela: That reminds me...where's Optimus?

chiv-id: I locked him in another room, just like Evelyn, until the third chapter (holds pot threateningly) and if you try to tell them anything, I'll beat your asses, too. Now, reviews! (everyone backs up and stares at her with wide eyes)


	4. The Truth

chiv-id: Okay, sorry about that! I got caught on AVP! Yay for Predators!

Sam: She's been on about it for days...

chiv-id: ...I'll ignore that comment for now, Mr. Witwicky...anyways, if you wanna read it, it's called "The Soft-Hearted Are Not Weak"! Read it and give me reviews! I only have one so far...

Optimus: Well, perhaps it's because-

chiv-id: Don't say it, last time someone did, I broke down in tears...

Optimus: Oops, my bad...

chiv-id: Damn right, your bad...now:

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own Transformers, but she does own Evelyn!

Evelyn: No, my father does.

chiv-id: 0o'...oookkkaaayyy...anyways, you'll be learning a little more about Evey today, so read! Now!

* * *

A Diamond In The Rough

Chapter 3: The Truth

"Evelyn…Evelyn, wake up and get off the roof," Simmons called, spotting his daughter's feet dangling from the roof from her window. He saw her feet wiggle a bit, then they withdrew themselves from his sight and he backed away from the window. She used the roof to swing down, landing on the window with her butt to the window. She turned around and got into the room, standing before her father and smiling sweetly.

"Good morning father…did I oversleep for school?" asked Evelyn.

"No, just on time actually, I set the alarm clock so I'd be able to get up faster," Simmons told her, straightening the suit he had on, "Now, I think you need to get ready, missy, school starts in an hour and a half." She nodded immediately, running to the bathroom. Simmons went downstairs, but spied the picture he had brought home a few days ago. Simmons walked down the stairs and grabbed the picture off of the mantle, smiling softly and rubbing a thumb on the frame, Evelyn, age 7, hugging him happily with Simmons smiling.

"Where have the years gone…" he mumbled to himself in remembrance, going back to the time when he had first met her.

_Flashback_

_"Simmons, do you accept the responsibilities handed down to you for this project and experiment?" asked the boss, Grant Conners, "This is a delicate experiment, the only one to live after being alive for 4 years." Agent Reggie Simmons, now in his mid-20s, nods, but then makes a confused face._

_"'Live' sir? The experiment…is…alive?" Simmons asked in confusion._

_"Yes, as you know, we've been working on Project NBE-1.5 for a while now and we have finally produced a result," he told him, turning and lifting his hand to motion the guards to bring in the supposed 'experiment', "Ah, here she is, we have renamed her Project Eve. She is your responsibility now." Simmons stared at the small girl being led in by an old and sweet female nurse, the nurse smiling and telling the girl that it would be alright. The girl looked up, dressed in a simple white cotton dress, her hair bound in a ponytail, braided. She wore a white sunhat, a bright sunflower on the hat. Her beautiful blue eyes stared up at Simmons. She turned to look at the nurse for a second, the nurse nodding and she looked back up._

_"Hewo Agent Simmons," she said in an adorable baby voice, her baby blue eyes closing in a smile, "I'm Project Eve." Simmons stared down in shock. He had never had a child and never planned one until he had grown older. He looked up to Conners in question, as if asking him 'are you serious'? Conners nodded and walked up and put a hand on her hand. Eve looked up._

_"Your name is Evelyn Trosec Neves Simmons; this is your new father, caretaker, Agent Reggie Simmons. You'll be going with him today," Conners told her in simply and she absorbed the information with a nod. Conners removed his hand and Evelyn smiled, grabbing Simmons' hand and standing by Simmons' side._

_"If you're wondering why she's called Eve," Conners offered, Simmons looking away from the girl to look at his superior, "She is the first one of her kind, an 'Eve'. She is the bright future, do not mess this up." Simmons nodded and swallowed the questions that were springing up in his mind. He looked down and the girl seemed tired, her eyes closing occasionally with an odd slowness, her right hand rubbing her eyes, her left still clutching Simmons'. Simmons sighed and swooped her up, the girl squealing a little in surprise, but smiled happily as she began to fall asleep in her new daddy's arms. Stroking her hair, he brought her back to his office and wondered how he ever got into this mess…_

_Skip 3 Years_

_"Did I do good father? Did I do good?" a 7-year-old Evelyn asked, running over, trying to keep her light blue sunhat on, her legs pumping extraordinarily fast as she ran in her light blue dress. She enjoyed uni-colored things for some reason…_

_"I did just what they said, did I do good?" she asked, seeking approval and pride from her father, Simmons smiling down at her. Evelyn had grown quite a bit since then and her baby-speak-style had faded away a while ago. Evelyn was at the training grounds of Sector Seven, plains of green grass rolled out, a few targets were a mile away from the father and daughter, all 3 destroyed._

_"Yes, Evelyn, that was good," Simmons chuckled, his daughter hugging his leg with her bright blue eyes shining brightly and then sparkling as he told her she had done good. Laughing and giggling, she ran about in happiness, cart wheeling then falling down and laying in the grass. She was so happy! It was the one day they got to spend together, instead of him having to go to meetings and her occasionally staying at their home or in the office. The grass tickled her nose and sat up, rubbing at it. Simmons sat beside her, dressed in his customary suit._

_"Well, Evelyn scored direct hits," the course administrator told Simmons, reading off of a clipboard, "Her accuracy is only 0.1 percent off, so don't worry, she's getting better and better everyday." With that, the administrator left, Evelyn sighing and she wriggled her body next to her father's. Simmons couldn't believe how attached he had gotten attached to the little girl. She was an experiment, but she seemed just as normal as any other little cute girl. By the very first few months, he had seen her as his daughter, despite being not human. He pulled his daughter into his lap and tickled her, laughing at his daughter's constant giggles of him to stop. Simmons hadn't even cared much about whether her accuracy was 0.1 percent off, it just pleased him to see his daughter doing so well._

_"We'll be together forever and forever…right, father?" she had asked randomly that day, Simmons looking down in surprise, "Then we could lay here in the field every day after I'm done with my training…" Simmons just smiled and held his daughter close, breathing in and letting out a deep sigh. Simmons knew that on her 19__th__ birthday, she'd be taken away, to be studied and used for special missions. Evelyn was a super-soldier, generated from the certain substances they found in NBE-1's odd blood, fused with the embryo of one of the thousand of test tube babies they had made. And out of the thousand, there was only a few that survived, less than a hundred. Out of those 79 to be exact, there was only 1 female out of the 500 that had been generated…Evelyn._

_'Then they'll take her…just to make more goddamn experiments!' Simmons thought angrily and his hold on her became more protective, Evelyn taking this action as being proud of her and she giggled happily._

_"Love you too, father!" she told him, putting her arms around her father and kissing him on the cheek, closing her eyes and resting her head on his right shoulder. Simmons blinked in surprise, but tightened his grip on her even more and he put his head into her neck and shoulder, tears coming to his eyes because he knew that it'd be only 12 more years until she was gone. He'd have no memory either, because Sector Seven would mostly give him a serum to make him forget. He had an idea though and drew away from her while wiping away the almost existent tears._

_"Hey honey…" he told her, Evelyn smiling so widely, "You wanna take a picture?" She nodded and she hugged her father as he took out the camera. Simmons hugged his daughter with his left hand as he turned the camera around in his right hand told his daughter to smile. She turned to look at the camera and smiled happily, holding onto her father as he smiled too and snapped the picture._

'_There…I'll have a memory at least…' he thought, kissing his daughter's cheek and she kissed his in turn, 'My little girl…'_

_Skip 4 Years_

_"Evelyn is doing great Simmons, you've done well. She's happy and she doesn't even know what she's doing," Conners congratulated Simmons, Simmons thanking him in return. They were watching from an observation area as she fought off the burly men that were twice her size and were experienced in martial arts…yet she was fighting them off single-handedly. After flipping the last one over her and landing with a large thud, she turned and looked at her father, waving. Evelyn was now 11 years, dressed in a black tank top with short army shorts. She was already developing somewhat of a bust and her hips were filling out more. Simmons sighed; he knew she'd be beautiful when she grew up._

_"Good job, sweetie, take five," Simmons spoke over the inter-com, Evelyn smiling and running over to the door where it opened and she hugged her father. Chuckling, Simmons patted her head and she smiled up at him, running away to get her water and snacks. Conners put a hand on Simmons' shoulder and he turned in question._

_"Don't get too attached…you know what we have to do to her…" Conners warned him, walking past Simmons and closed the door. Simmons stood there, looking at the ground, then walking and opening and closing the door to follow Conners…_

_Skip 5 Years_

_"Sir, you wanted me to bring Evelyn?" Simmons came up and asked, Evelyn, now 16 years old, clinging to her father's arm like an 11-year-old. Conners nodded and came up and inspected Evelyn. She was beautiful, her baby blue eyes still baby blue and her yellow hair was a beautiful shade of platinum blonde. He took her chin and turned her face this way and that way, confusing Evelyn and she became scared by this action._

_"Sir!" Simmons yelled at Conners, jerking her away and she ducked behind her father, "I'll ask you not to do that again…" Conners laughed and motioned for Simmons to come to the observation of another room. Simmons looked suspiciously at his superior, but followed, angry at his boss' actions on his "daughter"._

_"I think Evelyn would like to meet her 'brothers' wouldn't you? She should make friends among her kind," Conners informed Simmons, Evelyn peeking from her father's right shoulder. At the words, 'her kind', she had perked up and she came out and stood next to the glass and stared at her 'brethren'._

_"See, she's interested, let her in," he ordered the soldiers and one opened the door, the other leading her in gently. Evelyn was wearing a pink tank top with an egg-white dress jacket, a clasp at the collar if her neck was cold and it was stuffed with down to make it extra comfy. Her legs were clad in tight black pants, ending flared out a bit at her ankles. She was wearing covered sandals, the top black and the bottom white. The boys, other super-soldiers, looked up at her presence and she gave a shy wave._

_"Um…hello, my name is Evelyn," she said, but the boys didn't gave her an answer and just stood up and were walking over._

_"Conners, what the hell are you playing at?" Simmons hissed at Conners, the soldiers holding Simmons in an arresting position, his hands behind his back and he stared at his daughter being cornered next to the door. He was looking at her through the one-way mirror, his heart beating erratically in panic as he looked on._

_"Um, perhaps you did not hear me…" she mumbled a bit, getting a bit claustrophobic from the boys who were crowding around her, "I am Evelyn, pleased to-mph!" She was kissed savagely by one, her head smashing into the cushioned wall. The boy grabbed the band tying her hair up in a pony tail and ripped it off, her hair pooling around her shoulders. Evelyn's eyes were wide with shock._

_"You see, Simmons, the boy experiments…well, let's just say they've grown faster than we ever imagined…their hormone levels are spiking and if we don't take this advantage, they just might become sterile by the time they're 19. They're pumping out sperm faster than they can reproduce and…well…they're exhausting their supply. These are our strongest," Conners waved his hand over to make Simmons look over to the boys who were actually trying to climb over one another to get to Evelyn, "So we've decided to use them for reproduction. Hopefully, she'll produce a girl." Simmons gave a strangled cry, outraged at Conners. He fought, but Conners just delivered a severe blow to Simmons' abdomen and Simmons doubled over in pain, the soldiers still holding him._

_"This…is wrong!" Simmons spat out, but gave a sharp grunt of pain, Conners grabbing his head by his hair and pulling it up._

_"Of course it is! But this is the only way to keep Project NBE-1.5 alive! My fellow board members also thought it wrong, they said that they 'didn't want to put any girl through this trial, even if she wasn't human'! So, I've assembled this small force and we've been planning this moment for a while," Conner told him, "The ones who truly support this project." Simmons glared at the madman, Conners watching the scene with a nail in his mouth, chewing on it as he watched Evelyn run away, her hair flying and her jacket ripped, her pants hanging loosely because the boys stretched it. It was a large room luckily, and the boys seemed to be not very coordinated. Evelyn's eyes were leaking tears as she fled, after trying the door and finding it locked. Evelyn pounded on the windows occasionally, trying anything to get someone to help her._

_"Please!" she sobbed, "Help! Father!" Simmons' heart was breaking, but he couldn't do anything. Then, he thought of something, and he collapsed. The soldiers gripped him tighter and went down with him, both looking at Simmons in wonder. Then, Simmons shot his head up, using the back of his head to knock into their heads, both releasing him in pain. Simmons himself was pretty badly hurt from the blow, but he couldn't waste anytime and ducked under the other hands. Reaching the intercom, he pressed the button to turn it on, putting it on auto so that it would stay on._

_"EVELYN, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THEM! FIGHT! Argh!" he cried out, as Conners' hands on his head again as he tugged the black hair on Simmons' head painfully, "Aaaauuuggghhhhh!" Simmons never meant to, but he accidentally turned on the light which negated the effects of the one-way mirror. Evelyn turned in surprise to hear her father's voice and saw Conners attacking her father. Her eyes narrowed and the first boy that reached her, she flung her fist out and he ran right into it, his face actually collapsing and an odd purple fluid gushed out, the boy holding his face as he dropped. Evelyn let out a feral scream and she ran towards the mirror, her eyes suddenly turning a dangerous blood red. The boys still chased after her, but she stopped as soon as she realized this and turned on her heel, taking a deep intake and let out a screech. This was no ordinary screech, it was a sonic boom, crashing into the boys and distorting the air around them. The boys clutched their ears and were grasping their face as the neon purple liquid leaked out of the orifices of their face. They fell down and didn't pursue the deadly super-soldier girl. She turned again, seeing the glass having been shattered even though she hadn't directed her scream at the glass. Evelyn walked with her fists clenched and her eyes flashing, hopping up and through the opening, Conners staring at her with his hands still laced into Simmons' head. The soldiers themselves were staring, but a few smarter ones escaped. She got in there and the slaughter began, starting with Conners. She grabbed his wrists and squeezed them painfully, Conners crying out in pain and releasing Simmons, who dropped to the ground in a daze and lay on the floor, blacking out. Evelyn looked to her father then to Conners in outrage. The only thing she could see was blood, everywhere…_

_"Father? Father?" Simmons awoke to a smiling Evelyn, her eyes no longer red and now its former blue. She was covered in blood, and he could hear moans, but not in the observation area. He got up with Evelyn's help, and saw that everyone in the room had died a painful and horrible death…the worst was Conners, his head missing and his limbs having been separated from his torso. Simmons looked to his daughter, who was hugging him and still innocent…_

_Later, the board members had agreed that what Conners did was wrong and got what he deserved, but did not give Simmons or his daughter serum for the event._

_"If she is ever encountered with another scheme, she will know what to do…but you must teach her values, Simmons. We don't want her turning on those who help her, do we?" one female member questioned, Simmons shaking his head and hugging his daughter, who had tears streaming from her face. It was the only time he had felt so afraid…_

_End Flashback_

Simmons still remembered that fateful day that his daughter had experienced her first kill. He knew that she didn't understand it much, but he taught her enough not to do it again, unless it was absolutely necessary. Evelyn ran down, in a cute pink T-shirt with the saying "Glamorous" in white cursive letters, a denim jacket to go with it, wearing a matching denim skirt. Simmons rubbed his head. He knew he shouldn't have called his former agent friend, Shayla, to help pick out clothes for his daughter. His daughter was dazzling and she smiled at him, flashing the same smile that melted his heart, but knew that it would probably just attract the boys to her like flies.

"Okay father, I'm ready to go," she reported, her bag swung over her shoulder as she pulled her father. Evelyn took today as another chance to redeem herself and hoped to make more friends, and meet her new friends again. She didn't want to cause her father any more trouble and hoped that she'd make him proud again today.

"I won't disappoint you again, I promise," she said to him, Simmons chuckled and buckled himself in, Evelyn copying him and they sped away. He dropped her off, gave her a kiss and a wave, and departed. Eve breathed in and was about to walk through the doors when she saw Sam and Mikaela drive up in their Camero.

"Sam! Mikaela! Hello, it is good to see you my friends!" she said, walking up to them. Sam quickly walked up to her and glanced around to see if her father was around.

"Eve…were you adopted?" Sam asked right out of the blue and Evelyn stared at him in confusion.

"A…adopted? No, father has always been my father. Why do you ask?" Sam took a deep breath after she questioned him.

"You ever wonder _why_ you don't look like your dad?" Sam asked, Evelyn shaking her head, but gave a reason.

"That's because I'm not a blood relative, I simply do not have his genes," Evelyn replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world, Mikaela taking the reins as Sam gawked.

"What do you mean? You just said you weren't adopted. How could you be his daughter if you weren't adopted and you're not his real daughter?" asked Mikaela.

"I _am_ his daughter," she argued, "I was assigned to be his daughter when I was four years old, therefore I am. I do not question those who made me." Evelyn turned and walked away, more than a little bristled at the fact that the people who she called friends were arguing that she wasn't her father's daughter. It was all she had ever known and now that foundation was being ripped down. She thought of their words during her classes, and upon lunch, she sat with her lunch tray in front of the couple.

"Just because I'm not a blood relative, does not mean I am not his daughter," Evelyn told them sternly, picking up her fork and stabbed it through some of her salad. Mikaela looked at Sam as if in support then turned back to Evelyn, her hand reaching out and touching Evelyn's left hand that was resting at the side of her lunch tray.

"Eve," Evelyn looked at Mikaela's hand, "You said you were _assigned_…so, you're saying your mission is to be his daughter?" Eve shook her head.

"If you'd like to know…" she looked around, then thought for a bit, "We must discuss this where there is not so much people. I'm not sure if I should disclose this information with you, but Sector Seven has already been terminated as my father said. I'm sure the board members would not mind. Meet me after school by your car under the tree." With that, she left the table and had the two other teens staring after her in wonder.

"You think there might be more to this than…'meets the eye'?" Sam asked, replaying his old saying, the one that had Mikaela drawn to him first.

"Definitely," Mikaela replied. Finally, it was after school, and Evelyn was waiting by the tree as she had promised.

"So…you gonna tell us what's going on or what?" asked Sam, approaching Evelyn and putting a hand on Bumblebee to wake him up. The car's hood became to heat up a little as the Autobot went on-line.

"Well, I must ask you not to tell anyone else this," Evelyn said a bit hesitantly, "I am not sure if my father would like me telling anyone, but I've said too much already to not explain." The teenage couple nodded and they sat on a bench near the tree. Evelyn sighed and leaned against the tree, feeling the bark beneath her fingers. She started with her birth.

"I remember little when I was brought to life. I was a test tube baby at the time and my memory was not fully operational at the time. Developed in this tube of green liquid, I was already at the age of 3, and I was the only female Project NBE-1.5 to live," Sam and Mikaela both widened their eyes at this, Evelyn taking note, "Because I was the only female project to live, they rewrote my name to be Project Eve, the first and only female of my kind. I was told of my duties after a month of being alive, my memory cells finally in place. I was a super-soldier, they had told me, and that I was to be assigned a guardian. So, that is where my father came in, they told me that father was going to be my guardian, my _father_-figure, and I accepted him. From then on, all I have ever wanted was to make him proud and to be with him. I love my father; he was good to me and never once told me I was a burden, though I knew I was. I pushed myself to be the best and I helped out around the house. Until very recently, I've been taught and trained by Sector Seven, but now my training has ended and I now go here to be taught. Does that explain everything?" Mikaela and Sam just kind of stared at her, trying to absorb the information that was being forced into their heads. Bumblebee did not make a sound, but had recorded the whole event.

"So…so your saying that…wait, I'm sorry," Sam tried to make sense of what he was told, Mikaela taking over.

"Why were you called NBE-1.5?" Mikaela asked.

"Because I was made from NBE-1. They used his blood and fused it to be embryo. It caused many odd defects in the other female fetuses, but did not occur in mine. I was the only one to be spared; instead, my being became stronger and more knowledgeable. I was…in a sense, the only one that had adapted correctly to the fusion," Evelyn gave out, the teens having to digest this information more thoroughly.

"Do you…do you realize that Megatro-er, NBE-1 is your real dad?" Sam told her, Evelyn frowning and her eyes narrowing.

"No, they only used his blood. Blood means nothing, my father is the one who has taken care of me and has treated me well. The one who had his blood fused with mine was sitting in the hangar next to the training rooms in cryo-stasis. Just because a part of him was used in making me does not mean he is my father. My real father was the man who raised me to be who I am today," Evelyn replied strongly, getting up and walking over to the teens, "And no one…_no one_ shall tell me otherwise." Evelyn walked away, her blood red eyes flashing back to their innocent blue ones, the two teens shocked by the familiarity of those eyes. Sam felt as though he had stared Megatron in the face again, Mikaela thought her brain was going to melt.

"Evelyn, come here, it's time to go," Simmons called from his car, Evelyn rushing over and getting in, smiling.

"So, did you have a good time today?" asked Simmons, Evelyn nodding and reclining her seat to take a small nap. Simmons smiled, petting her head and kissing her, driving away and leaving two mind-numbed teens and one interested Camero. After driving the puzzled children back home, Bumblebee came back to the base, transforming and knocking on Optimus' door.

"Come in," Optimus' voice came through the door, Bumblebee opening it and immediately walking straight over. Optimus was still looking through the files of various Decepticons, and fellow Autobots whose locations were unknown still.

"Sir," Bumblebee was still getting used to the repaired cords, still stinging him whenever he talked, "There is something I'd like to discuss with you. It concerns Sector Seven and that Simmons human." Optimus looked up and Bumblebee proceeded to fill him in, Optimus standing up after the story.

"The girl is an experiment…created from Megatron himself…" Optimus was still pondering, crossing his arms and putting one hand to his chin, "I think we should keep a close eye on this girl. If she really is Megatron's child…then Starscream might have some interest in her. Is it possible that Starscream knows about this?" Bumblebee shook his head and shrugged, not knowing really.

"…I believe the girl's in danger. She is Megatron's heir, despite looking human, and she could usurp Starscream's position of power in the Decepticon forces. I cannot send Ironhide because he is with Captain Lennox, you protect Sam and Mikaela as is, and I cannot have you looking after all 3 when the girl doesn't know about us…" Optimus was still thinking, trying to figure out what he could do. Evelyn wasn't told of the Autbots yet, and Optimus didn't want her to find out anything if it wasn't necessary.

"Ratchet is our medic…but he needs to stay here. We can't risk our only medic out on the field, so I will go," Optimus volunteered, Bumblebee looking at him questioningly.

"Sir?" Bumblebee said, Optimus looking at him.

"I will go," Optimus told his soldier firmly, "Besides, if Starscream decides to come for her if he happens to find out, I will be there with you to defend the humans. I have actually been studying the grounds of the school and there are semis that come in regularly. I believe they are used to transport the food for the humans. I shall blend in perfectly." Bumblebee nodded a little doubtfully, but he trusted his commander. After all, Optimus wasn't just known for his strength, but for his wisdom in strategy and important decisions, most that led to good outcomes. With that, the deal was done and tomorrow…there'd be a flamed Peterbilt Semi in the parking lot, waiting with his Chevrolet Camero soldier.

* * *

chiv-id: Yay! Another chapter done, though I think this one was a little short...

Optimus: I thought it was fine, and I was finally put into the story.

chiv-id: Yeah, good for you, big fella! Okay, so, please give me your reviews and I shall give you imaginary internet cookies! Reviews!


	5. Sparks At First Sight

chiv-id: Whoo! Another chapter finished! I had so much homework...and finals! Coming up in a week! Ugh!

Evelyn: Finals? They do not appear to be-

chiv-id: Don't start with me candy girl, now just be a good OC and get me a glass of water and some aspirin...studying makes my head hurt.

Evelyn: Ok...(goes to get stuff)

Mikaela: ...I thought you said you didn't have any aspirin?

chiv-id: Yeah...forgot to buy them...I did that to get rid of her for a few moments...why did I have to make her so academically smart?!? (smacks head into keyboard)

Mikaela: Er...yeah, that was your bad:

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own Transformers, but she does own her smart OC...begin!

* * *

A Diamond In The Rough

Chapter 4: Sparks At First Sight

Evelyn was pretty satisfied with herself, having earned the respect of her class mates and the admiration of her teachers. She had made many friends, often helping them with their homework and just chatting. Evelyn was finally starting to fit in, only a few months into being at a regular school, she felt satisfied. That is, until she had seen _him_. Then…nothing else mattered, but she kept all appearances for her father.

It was on one fine day where she met Sam and Mikaela again, even though they had upset her about Simmons not being her father, but the evil ruler Megatron. She was willing to forgive because they were the first ones to stand up for her and the first to be her friends. She wanted to be friends with them again, since she felt connected.

"Sam, Mikaela," she greeted, smiling and sitting down on the bench next to the tree again, "I'm happy to see you two." The couple were glad to see her as well, since Bumblebee had told them what Optimus had in mind. Optimus was parked beside the other semis, but were beginning to pull out. They both had wanted Optimus to take a look at Evelyn, to make sure that he remembered what she looked like.

"Oh, Evelyn, hey," Mikaela gave, coming over to sit next to her, "Um, I was wondering if you'd forgive us about the issue about Megatron being your dad. Simmons is totally, your dad, I mean, he did raise you and all."

"I'm glad you see my logic," Evelyn giggled, excited that both of them were so willing to agree with her, "I forgive you. Friends?"

"Definitely," Mikaela said, hugging Evelyn, "Um, I just want to tell you a few things though…how about we sit over by the semis where no one will hear us?"

"Sorry Mikaela," Evelyn flashed a smile, "I'll talk to you later, but I have to go and get a few things for father. We are having some of our old Sector Seven friends over and he says that we are out of paper plates and napkins. Thank you for listening!" Evelyn got up before Mikaela and Sam could stop her and she looked both ways before looking backwards at her friends. She giggled at their awkward expressions, crossing the street looking at them. Suddenly, their expressions changed to ones of horror and shock as they ran towards her. Sam was closer, his voice reaching Evelyn first.

"Eve! Look out!" he screamed at her as she turned her attention to the left where she saw a large brown semi roaring towards her. She paled and didn't know what to do. Evelyn had always had encounters like these where she'd just either scream at it and blow it up or literally knock it out of the way if it was small enough. However, she was not at the training grounds, but at school where her father told her to never show the common people what she could do. Also, she hadn't been training in a while and her mind became blank as she stared down the head lights of the semi, the horn blaring at her to get out of the way.

"Eve!" Mikaela screamed, both teens scared that they were going to have a homicide on their hands, "Move!" Evelyn heard the last word, but it didn't register as she closed her eyes in waiting. She didn't know why she didn't move, she didn't know why she closed her eyes. Perhaps it was her human side, the part where humans froze when encountering a life and death situation. It was only when she felt the pavement on the side of her cheek that she opened her eyes and realized that she was alive. Besides the pavement, the next thing she felt where warm arms around her, strong ones, too. Wondering if Sam had reached her in time, Evelyn looked up to stare into blue eyes, almost as bright as hers. The eyes belonged to a handsome face, black hair that had an almost blue tinge to it framing the face. The face was a face of a man.

"Are you all right?" asked the man, drawing her attention to soft lips that issued the words. She blinked slowly, still trying to regain her senses and stared at the man above her. The man smiled, revealing a row of white teeth as he gently set her up. She staggered away for a moment, still oblivious to her surroundings and tripped, ending up laying on her stomach, part of her body on the pavement of the road, her upper body on the sidewalk of the other side.

"Hold on, don't move," the man told her, coming to her side and she got a better look at him in full view. He had a blue jacket with red flame designs starting from the bottom of the jacket and reaching to his chest. He wore a dark grey T-shirt underneath, a bit tight and showed off some of his muscular structure. He wore dark blue jeans, ending with big blue and grey sneakers. Evelyn only came up to his chest, indicating that he was about 6' 2" according to her calculations. Over all, he was pretty 'hot' as her friends would say.

"Are you all right?" he asked again and Evelyn nodded a bit shakily, pushing herself off of the ground so that she was sitting on the sidewalk and stared at her hands and body. Her hands were a bit roughed up, the purple substance leaking from them and she immediately rubbed them on her jeans, hoping that the man hadn't seen. She was a bit messed up, but she felt fine nonetheless.

"Yes…thank you," she murmured, taking his hand as he helped her up again, "What happened? I remember little except for the headlights…"

"You were standing in the road," he told her, "And a vehicle was about to hit you. I ran over to you and helped you out of the way of the vehicle."

"Oh…" she said lamely, still dazed and she tried walking it off, only to collapse on a bench. Sam and Mikaela had dashed over and were panting a bit. Sam looked at the man a little curiously, along with Mikaela, talking to the person before walking back over to Evelyn.

"Hey, Eve, you okay?" Sam asked, "You almost got killed! Why didn't you move?"

"I don't…I don't know," she replied with tremors racking her body slightly, "I…I couldn't think and I just froze…"

"Sam, leave her alone…" Mikaela told her boyfriend, "Don't worry, there are lots of people who freeze whenever they are faced with life-threatening situations. Main thing is that you're safe." Evelyn nodded while people crowded around for a moment.

"Excuse me?" asked Evelyn, looking past Sam to the man, "What is your name?"

"Me?" the man asked, confused, "Well…my name is…"

"It's Prime. Last name, Prime. I know, crazy right, um, but that's his last name," Sam burst out suddenly and nervously.

"Prime…" Evelyn contemplated, "Well, I'd like to thank you Mr. Prime. You saved me from the truck and I'm very grateful.

"Not at all. I am glad I could be of assistance," Prime told her, bowing slightly, "Good bye, and I hope we meet again." He ran away, with girls looking after him somewhat dreamily, even a couple of her friends were staring after him with practically hearts in their eyes. Evelyn smiled, the young man, perhaps only a few years older than her, was her knight in shining armor. Simmons had bought her a few novels and that's where she pulled the title from. There was always a fair maiden, or a damsel in distress who had a knight in shining armor who would come to save her. Evelyn felt the label fit nicely on the man who had come to her aid.

'Mr. Prime…my knight in shining armor…' she thought as she got up and dusted herself off a little. She found him appealing to look at and she often thought of him through her classes, even though she seemed to stay vigilant. Once, while daydreaming, her teach asked her and she told him the answer without even looking at him. Evelyn was staring out the window and the teacher was surprised, but satisfied anyways. Evelyn felt an odd longing within her part organic and part mechanized heart to see the handsome man again. Finally, fed up with the confusing feeling, she turned to Mikaela who seemed to know Prime as well as Sam.

"Mikaela," she called to her during lunch once, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Mikaela came over and sat next to Evelyn, "What is it?"

"I am…confused about this feeling…" she told her, Mikaela instantly becoming interested, "That man…the one who saved me…I…I crave for him…this Prime…my knight in shining armor…why?" Mikaela blinked at Evelyn before giving a broad and sly grin.

"That," Mikaela stated, "Is what we call a 'crush'."

"A…crush?" she was still a bit confused and cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, it's when you really, really like someone," Mikaela informed her, "You know when you have a crush when you can't stop thinking about them and you want them. And I'm pretty sure you have a crush on Prime."

"Hmm…so it seems…" she said, her head righting itself, "Well…what do I do to get rid of it?" Mikaela was now the one confused.

"Why do you want to get rid of a crush?" Mikaela asked, "Crushes are good, it means that you like someone. And, besides, I think you really could use a boyfriend!"

"Well…but my father…I should ask him," Evelyn said a bit nervously and Mikaela groaned.

"No! That's bad!" Mikaela almost shouted at her, "You don't tell your dad! They immediately say no and then you want Prime more!"

"…I…do?" Evelyn said, still confused.

"Well…that's like…almost every girl's case, but I guess you can be called different…" Mikaela wondered out loud, "But still, it's good to have a crush. Crushes can end up in really good relationships, like me and Sam."

"You had a crush on Sam?" Evelyn asked.

"No, other way around girl," Mikaela giggled a bit, "But seriously, I don't think you can just get rid of a crush until it crushes you back."

"What?" Evelyn was now just lost.

"Either you get the guy to like you back or he rejects you. That's the only way it ends," Mikaela updated her, "But I am very, _very_ sure that he can't reject you. You're a nice girl, Eve, and not a bad-looking one either." She stayed silent as Mikaela schooled her in the ways of love and romance. Evelyn had dealt with boys having asked her out, only refusing because she didn't really know what a "date" was. Mikaela burst out in laughter in that part when they met back at the tree outside after school.

"Man, I can't believe Trent has _that_ bad of a crush on you!" Mikaela laughed, "I mean, 5 times? And rejected as badly as the last one! And he still asks you out! Oh my god!" Evelyn just shrugged still getting the concept of having crushes and romances.

"I did not like him," Evelyn merely replied, "He was very arrogant and smelled as if his cologne came from a skunk. He was a jerk and tried to make me his girlfriend on my first day here, trying to take advantage of me. The last time he, as you told me, 'asked me out', I say he deserved that slap."

"No kidding," Mikaela giggled, "Well, Sam's here, gotta go!" Sam greeted them both before hopping into Bumblebee, Mikaela following short after. Evelyn sighed a bit, still confused about romance and having a 'crush'. She decided to sleep on it as her father pulled into the parking lot. At night time, Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee all met the rest of the Autobots back at the old warehouse that they used as a base. They piled out and Sam began on another tirade.

"Seriously!" Sam shouted at Prime, "I can't believe you just hologram-ed right in front of the truck! You can't do that! Jeez, for all we know, the guy in the semi might be telling like some other random people and then the secret's out! Cat out of the bag! Officially screwed!"

"I did what was necessary to keep the girl safe," Prime countered, "Besides, she had her eyes closed. As did the driver of the semi."

"Still…" Sam slowed and finally calmed down.

"Um, Sam…we have a bit of a situation…" Mikaela pulled Sam over to the other side of the base while the other Autobots were conversing, "Eve's got a crush on Prime."

"What?" Sam's voice ended in a squeak, not liking it one bit.

"I know…good thing is, though, that she doesn't even realize that she's really into him," Mikaela explained.

"How is that possible?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well, seeing as how she's been cooped up all her life at Sector Seven and her own home, it's not that hard to deem logical," Mikaela said, both contemplating, "Now I think I have a plan…" She began explaining to him the details and immediately Sam backed away, shaking his head.

"No _way_ that's going to work," Sam said, the Autobots taking interest in the conversation, "He doesn't know _anything_ about dating and certainly nothing about human girls. No way am I going to agree with this!"

"Okay, one, Eve doesn't really know anything about dating either, two, she's not human, and three…you're not the one who has to agree," Mikaela said with a clever grin, "He as to agree." Everyone turned to look at Optimus who looked at Mikaela in question.

"Me? What are you discussing?" Optimus asked.

"Well, see, ever since you saved Eve," Mikaela told him, "She thinks you're her 'knight in shining armor', and got a huge crush on you. She doesn't really know the whole concept about love so it'll be easy to impress I guess." Optimus' optics blinked in response, every Autobot searching the web to figure out what a 'crush' was. When they did, they turned to each other before looking at Prime.

"Always the femm-magnet," Ironhide gruffly chuckled, breaking the tension and the Autobots began laughing.

"The what?" Sam was a little unsure, "Is that like the same as a chick-magnet?"

"Yes, he always was attracted the females, or femms, of our planet," Ratchet explained, "And, apparently, of this planet as well." Optimus just sighed as his comrades continued their laughs, letting them have their fun.

"Men," he began, the team settling down, "I have dealt with soft hearts and know how to-"

"Oh, you're not rejecting," Mikaela reprimanded, "You're accepting."

"…What?" Optimus asked dumbly, the Autobots turning to look at her.

"Listen," Mikaela herself began, "Eve…she's never experienced love or romance or anything like that. I don't think that rejecting her is a good way to start her off. We could make her think that love is bad or something…so I think you should take her out on a date. That way, you could keep an eye on her at least."

"Yeah, but what if she finds out?" Sam asked, still nervous, "I mean, her finding out that her 'knight in shining armor' is a big metal robot that really does have armor, heck, even has a sword, that doesn't even like her isn't exactly the best way to start her off either."

"She's not going to know as long as she's with Optimus," Mikaela reassured him, "Besides, maybe Optimus might grow to like her, who knows?"

"Mikaela…Sam, I think we should go outside for a moment to let Optimus decide on his own," Ratchet told them, the two humans going outside for the moment as they saw Optimus' optics dim for some reason. All the Autobots left their leader alone as Optimus thought about his old spark mate, Elita 1.

"Hey, what's with Optimus?" asked Sam, confused. Ratchet sighed, rubbing the back of his head in resignation.

"Optimus once had a spark mate named Elita 1…" Ratchet told them.

"Like…husband and wife, till death do us part?" Mikaela asked, Ratchet nodding.

"Yes, much like being married in human terms," Ratchet continued, "That is…until Cybertron was destroyed and caught her up in the blast…" Silence swept over the group until Sam spoke up again.

"I didn't know," he offered, Mikaela paying her respects as well.

"To bring up that he can perhaps find love again…I believe it pains him," Ratchet said, turning an optic over to Optimus in wonder, "Honestly, if he can fall in love again, I believe that to be a most wonderful thing…" Optimus' head slumped forward towards his chest a little as he slouched against the medical table. His optics powered down for a moment as he thought of Elita-1, pulling random pictures and videos from his memory bank and displayed them from his optics, her form appearing from his optics. A strong and beautiful femm stood before him, a smile on her chrome face, blue optics sparkling, balancing her blaster on her hip since it was a bit of a handful. She was having difficulty holding the pose, her form looking a little unsteady in the picture, but she triumphed in the end with the smile and the help of a rock as she put a pink leg up to steady the gun.

"Elita…" he murmured as he stared at the picture, his optics next displaying a video of him chasing her, the form of the pink femm now running from his view, his hands outstretched as he caught her and held her close. They were now sitting under a starry night, Elita comfortably nestled in his arms as he leaned back, the video turned up to the stars and he heard her cherished voice.

"Optimus…" she said, old bot's optics twitching to the voice and he let out a shuddering breath, "I love you…" Her voice, soft and gentle, yet holding a firm tone, that was how he remembered his Elita.

"I love you, too…" he murmured back as the video played out, his spark jumping towards her as if in an effort to jump into the video to go back to that moment, "I have always loved you…" He got off the table as he turned in for the night, wanting to leave the deciding for the morning. It just seemed too depressing to think of his dead spark mate, the topic of love making the wound smolder once more. It had been a while since Elita had died, and just when he thought he had gotten over her…he just couldn't.

"…Was that her?" asked Mikaela, peeking into the warehouse. The Autobots and the two humans saw everything, including the video, "She…she was beautiful…" The Autobots nodded in agreement, entering the medical bay as Optimus left.

"…I guess he isn't ready…I shouldn't have forced it on him…" Mikaela apologized to no one in particular, "I guess Eve isn't the only one with romance issues."

"Mikaela…" Ironhide spoke up, startling her, "I may not be an expert on matters of the spark, but I'm a good enough friend of Optimus to know when he's ready. I say he is, and I think that it's time for him to move on. He will not forget her, that I don't doubt, but it is time for him to stop his grieving and continue." Sam and Mikaela just stared for a moment before looking at each other. Ratchet nodded slowly in agreement, Bumblebee giving a "here, here" from his radio from his preaching channel. Both remaining yellow Autobots were agreeing to the black bot's confirmation.

"Then…I guess…" Sam was a bit reluctant to go on.

"I guess we have ourselves a date," Mikaela mumbled, her devious mind already working to figure out what they were to do, "Let's just hope Optimus is up to this…Eve is too clueless and I just hope that Optimus won't make the date too weird or else she'll think it's normal…" With that, the group dispersed, Bumblebee taking the kids home and Ratchet turning in for the night with Ironhide. Optimus was still awake and had heard the echoes of the conversation drifting back all the way to his room. He knew that it was for the best, but the commander couldn't help but feel a little desolate at having being pushed into the event without his wishes.

'I'm the leader of the Autobots, for Primus' sake…' he thought bitterly, 'I should not be letting my subordinates make decisions for me! Especially on love…' Optimus just sighed, however, and decided to deal with it in the morning. For tonight, he just wanted to dwell on his dead spark mate and watch the pictures and videos fly past his off-lined optics as he sank into a deep stasis on the recharge bed. The day that approached was going to be tiresome, and he was going to need all the energy he could get.

* * *

chiv-id: Well...that was interesting!

Evelyn: I couldn't find any aspirin, but I was saved by a nice young man...(looks away somewhat dreamily into out of space)

chiv-id: (waves hand in front of her face) Hello? Eve? Evey? (sighs) Girl's already out of it...guess that's what happens when you don't teach about love..._Simmons_...

Simmons: Hey, she's my daughter, I expect her to fall in love when she's older.

chiv-id: ...(sighs again) Typical dad...oh well, please review! I need reviews!


	6. Asked For It

chiv-id: Okay, sorry this chapter's a little short, but I've been getting back into the habit of having to go back to school and...well...

Optimus: I see.

Evelyn: Yes, school is important, but don't forget about us, all right?

chiv-id: Of course, I would never forget about you guys! That's why I got this chapter!

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own Transformers, but she does own Evelyn. Read it!

* * *

A Diamond In The Rough

Chapter 5: Asked for It

"Dude, where's the teacher?" That was everyone's question as the class drawled on, five minutes already into the class time. The teacher was sick and the school had called a substitute in, but no one saw a sign of him or her anywhere. Just when it seemed that no one was going to substitute, Sam got off his cell phone and nodded to Mikaela who smiled and Sam just sighed. Evelyn was still staring out of the window, but suddenly noticed her "knight-in-shining" armor getting out of the flamed-semi, noticing that he was still dressed in the same attire and matched his ride.

"Hey, it's that guy!" said one girl, many of the girls rushing to the window to stare at Prime's hologram. Prime had won many hearts on his first appearance, his somewhat spiked hair with the blue tinge, slightly bulging muscles, and his tall and light-tanned appearance all catching the attention of the girls. Optimus fixed his new hologram-ed glasses, the blue tinge showing that the glasses doubling as both sunglasses and regular glasses. Prime walked to the entrance of the school and all the girls became a bit excited that he might be coming to their school. When he walked into their classroom, the girls swooned before him and came up to him.

"Hello, I'm the…'substitute teacher', as you would say," Prime said, glancing briefly to Sam before smiling, "I'm Mr. Prime, pleased to meet your acquaintance." The girls at first were a bit stunned but they still felt strongly about their new "substitute teacher".

"Now, if everyone could please take their seats," Prime said, the girls still a bit shocked and not moving an inch away from him (except for Evelyn, she's just sitting at her desk like normal, along with Mikaela), "Um…excuse me? To your seats?" His feeble plea got to the girls and they backed off, sitting in their seats a bit glum. Prime sighed in relief before sitting at the desk a little awkwardly.

"Now, I believe the teacher…" he picked up the papers for the real substitute, who was being held currently in the semi out back, "Has written down that we are supposed to be working on your…he wrote Calculus wrong…" The students began laughing a little at this and Prime just smiled.

"Well, I guess we can…can...what _is_ this word?" The students began laughing harder as Prime squinted at the extremely messing handwriting. Mikaela smirked up at Sam, Sam himself laughing. Prime had won over the students more easily than Sam and Mikaela had expected, everyone wiping away the tears as Prime kept on guessing the word.

"Ergan…enan…eng…English?" Prime finally got it, "Your teacher seems fluent in alien language…" Again, an uproar ran through the room and one person fell off their chair in their laughter. Evelyn just gave a small calm smile and Prime looked up from his papers, scanning over the laughing forms of the students to get a nod of approval from Sam and Mikaela before noticing Evelyn. Their eyes connected and Evelyn just gave a gentle smile and Prime felt something jump in his spark, remembering Elita again and her own gentle smile, Evelyn's smile just like Elita's. Prime's face turned one to one of sad nostalgia, Evelyn frowning at his sudden mood, everyone else just chatting and laughing away. Mikaela and Sam knew that Prime was thinking about Elita and Sam looked over to Evelyn, seeing her concerned expression. Sam made a cut-it out motion, drawing his hand over his neck to tell Optimus to stop being moody. Optimus gave a stiff nod before giving Evelyn a small and pained smile.

"Now, I think we should start on that 'Caclus' now," another roar of laughter came up, but Prime began writing random problems for them to practice on the board, everyone groaning in complaint after their laughter. Optimus helped them, though, educated them so that they'd be able to understand the problems, even Sam. Evelyn, being the exceptionally smart girl she was, didn't say a word, even though she had already written down the answers to the problems. She just kept staring at Prime in content, Mikaela occasionally checking on what Evelyn was doing and smirked.

"I told you it would work!" Mikaela whispered to Sam who just sighed.

"Sure, this part, but what about when they're actually dating?!? Besides, he's now a substitute teacher. Wouldn't it make this forbidden love or something?" Sam shot back in concern, Mikaela thinking for a moment.

"I know people who have married their teachers, even thought they're like 10 years older than them. So, with Prime looking like he's only like, what 20-21 years old? It doesn't seem so bad!" Mikaela retorted, turning back to focus on the problem and Evelyn. She snuck over to Evelyn, startled as Mikaela tapped her on the shoulder.

"So…you feel like asking him or what?" asked Mikaela, Evelyn giving a blush for once instead of staying so cool and collected.

"What…but you said that…?" Evelyn was still confused, remembering that many of the boys had asked _her_ out, not the other way around. Besides, Mikaela herself said that the man was supposed to ask the woman out.

"Forget it, just ask him after class," Mikaela advised and Evelyn gave a shy nod before turning to see 'Mr. Prime' staring at them and Evelyn blushed, looking down. Mikaela only grinned and Prime nodded slightly before turning to write on the board again. Evelyn nervously looked up again after calming herself down, thinking about what she was to do. She was fine and dandy when she was just looking at him, but actually having to talk to him…it seemed so strange to her that she'd be so worried over such a thing as talking to a man, but she couldn't calm the excited beating of her heart or the feeling of butterflies in her stomach (she honestly didn't recall eating butterflies…).

"And I believe your teacher has stated that you have a project due by the end of this week, so please, don't forget," Prime shouted over the clamor of students packing up bags and the screeching of chairs. Several girls who were still head over heels for the substitute teacher left love notes to which Prime cocked his head and picked one up, lowering the glasses to look at it and blinked.

"Go, go now!" Mikaela whispered to Evelyn, shoving the poor girl across to his desk. Evelyn accidentally bumped the desk and Prime looked at her, Evelyn feeling the blush race across her face and she looked down.

"Is there something you would like?" Prime said, giving her a smile.

"Oh…um…" Evelyn began squirming a bit, so unsure and so nervous. Mikaela gave her a nudge in the back and Evelyn giving a squeak and she blushed harder as Prime blinked and gave her a confused expression.

"My name is Evelyn…" she started off, wringing her hands nervously, "And…and…I was just…wonder…wondering if you…you…" She trailed off and she visibly shrunk, the blush making her whole face go red with a purple tinge. Mikaela again nudged her, poking Evelyn in the back and Sam slapped a hand to his forehead, seeing how badly Evelyn was at asking Prime out. When Mikaela poked hard enough the second time, Evelyn spat it out.

"Pleasegoonadatewithme!" Evelyn slapped a hand over her mouth and ran out the door, Mikaela, Prime, and Sam staring at her as she ran away (translation: Please go on a date with me!).

"…I think…no…did she 'ask me out' or was that her way of saying 'I need help on something'?" Optimus turned to Mikaela

"I don't even know…but I think she did ask you out…" Mikaela said slowly, Prime nodding and walking off, releasing the real substitute from his vehicular form, the man unconscious from the ordeal of having seen a "ghost". The substitute lay on the pavement until Optimus gave a loud roar from his engine, waking the man and the substitute got up and ran away, thinking the semi was possessed. Prime's holo-form was walking in the hallways, many of the girls staring and following him until they had to get to their next class. He finally found Evelyn sitting in her next class, her head buried in her arms and she was shaking a little. The other girls were whispering, the boys looking over concerned. Never before had they seen Evelyn so upset, so…_emotional_…

"Miss Simmons," Prime called out, Evelyn looking up with a startled look in her eyes. Light purple fluid was coming out in the form of tears, Evelyn's eyes widening as she wiped her tears away and instantly buried her head once more, although it was more for making sure no one saw her purple tears.

"Um, Miss Simmons," Prime walked in and the girls all began staring at him dreamily again, "I just wanted to say that…that I accept your…your…" Prime was a bit unsure of how to say that he would go on a date with her, but he took a deep breath.

"I'll go on that date with you," he told her and she looked up suddenly in surprise, but she smiled at him, overjoyed, but just gave him that small smile that she often gave whenever she really was pleased. Optimus was again taken aback by the similar traits of the smile between his past beloved and the young girl before him. She nodded and then he exited, both waving good-bye to each other and she sighed, blushing as sank into the desk and thought of the date. She was extremely dazed and didn't pay attention, which would be why she received her first scolding that day and even a sharp rap on the head from one of the other teachers. All the girls were jealous, the boys more heart-broken, and the teachers were sad at the sudden change in demeanor from favorite to daydreamer.

"So, did he accept?" asked Mikaela, even though she knew.

"Yes…" she said shyly and she blushed, clasping her hands. She was so nervous and happy, she had never felt this way before and she felt as if her insides were going to melt for some odd reason. Evelyn felt as if nothing else mattered except the date…

"…Eve…Eve? Eve, you with me? I asked what you guys were going to do for your date," Mikaela's voice drifted to her slowly and she blinked and turned slowly to her friend. Mikaela had an impulse to roll her eyes as she saw Eve just smile at her like a ditz and go back to day dreaming. Yup, she had fallen _hard_.

"I don't know really…" Eve replied in a daze.

"…What? Didn't he…I mean, you didn't ask him what you guys were going to do?" Mikaela asked, a bit dumbfounded because the plan had never had a hitch until now.

"Well, no, is that normal?" she asked, finally coming out of her daze.

"Uh…noo…" Mikaela smiled at her, but in her mind, she was furious.

'God, nothing ever goes right!' she thought, glaring at Optimus out of the corner of her eye, 'Guess I'll have to tell her…myself…'

"Um, actually, I know Prime, well in fact, and he told me before he left," Mikaela told her, Eve blinking in surprise, "That you guys are going to a movie, to see 'I Am Legend', you know, Will Smith?"

"Okay…who is Will Smith?" Eve asked, Mikaela sighing and shaking her head.

"You'll find out when you see the movie, it's the black guy who's running around everywhere," Mikaela told her with another smile, "Now, you're dad is here, but remember, keep it a secret!" Eve nodded uncertainly as she walked to her father's car, cracking a small smile at him before buckling up and laying down to rest. She again dreamed of Prime and she couldn't help but smile as her eyes closed.

"Prime…" Mikaela walked over to the semi and climbed into the passenger's seat, Prime's holograph popping up in the driver's.

"Yes?" Optimus replied, turning to her with a smile before getting the biggest scolding of his warranty.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU FORGOT TO TELL HER WHAT YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO DO," Mikaela roared, getting in the hologram's face, "IF THIS MESSES UP AND YOU HURT EVE I'M GONNA-" Mikaela halted as she realized what she just said.

"…So…I see…you're attached to Eve?" Optimus said slowly, his hologram shutting off and leaving her to stare at nothing but the door.

"Well, for all the life that she missed, she deserves a little romance," Mikaela said a little haughtily, but then softened so that she was barely audible, "As do you…" Prime overheard, but chose not to say anything as he opened the door for her. After climbing out, Prime drove away, leaving her to Sam's ranting of being uncovered or revealed. As Prime drove along the soon-to-be barren highways, he thought of what had occurred on this most peculiar day. He had managed to get himself arranged with a love-struck human, though she really couldn't be called human, who happened to reflect his past lover. He compared the sparkling and luminescent blue eyes, the small gentle smile, and even her awkwardness. Elita's first attempt at getting to know him had failed horribly, actually pushing him away from her at first. Eventually, though, as soon as he began to truly understand her nature, he couldn't help but become closer to the femm.

'Perhaps…perhaps this shall be the same…' Optimus wondered, seeing as how closely the situations mirrored each other. Optimus was a great leader, a great fighter, and even a great strategist, however…not the best chocolate in a box of delicacies that are waiting to be fallen in love with. Optimus was like one of those hard and extremely difficult chocolates that might have been in the freezer too long.. Honestly, Optimus, after having been fallen in love with by Elita, had never hoped to become another delicious chocolate again. However, Optimus, the bitter hard candy chocolate in the box, was about to be melted.

* * *

Optimus: I am an Autobot...not a human food item.

chiv-id: Yeah, I know. It's just a metaphor, big guy...a really weird metaphor...hm...gotta think on my metaphors...

Evelyn: I like chocolate, Mikaela treated me to some at school and it was delicious!

chiv-id and Optimus: ...What?

Evelyn: I said I like chocolate...is that so wrong?

chiv-id: Nooo...but that was completely random. Anyway, please review people, I really would like them. Thank yas, and see you later!


	7. Date of the Century

chiv-id: Wow, they changed the doc stuff...pretty high-tech...

Evelyn: Um, chiv-id?

chiv-id: Yeah?

Evelyn: The story?

chiv-id: Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that. Anyways, I know I've been neglecting my stories, but it's only 'cause I'm in the AP/IB program and it's killing me!!

Evelyn: AP/IB?

chiv-id: Like Advanced Placement/International Bacclaureate or something or other...anyways, here's the next chapter of A Diamond in the Rough!

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own Transformers, that's Hasbro. But she does own Evelyn, her OC. Begin!!

* * *

A Diamond In The Rough

Chapter 6: Date of the Century

Eve was extremely nervous about her date. She wasn't sure of what to do, and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't tell her father. Eve was certain this was going to be a disaster. First of all, her father would be mad at her if he found out and she certainly didn't want that. Second, getting advice from Mikaela was practically useless because she often said and described things that she didn't even understand. Third, she was just plain out amazed that he accepted her offer.

"Okay, father, I'm going out now…to go on a…play date…with my friends!" she called out, Simmons waving her off as he began to work on some work that he received from his job. Mikaela had fed her the lie to tell her father that she was going out with her girlfriends, but she in fact was going to see Mikaela to touch up on a few things. She was wearing a normal T-shirt that wasn't too tight and some jeans. As soon as she went to Mikaela's, however, she was going to have a make-over and one last dating lecture.

"Mikaela…I…" Eve began as soon as she got to the door, but was pulled in quickly by her. Mikaela, shoving her into the bathroom, locked both of them in. First, Mikaela pulled out a white halter top with silver lining around the neck, then a white skirt with silver chains hanging out of the front pockets which connected to the back. Making her put them on, Mikaela assessed how Eve looked before completing the look with large silver hoop earrings, a silver chain bracelet, and a white jacket that also had silver lining. Eve felt a little odd as she saw the jacket, reminding her of the one that she wore when she was attacked by those boys in the Sector Seven facility.

"Okay, you look _perfect_," Mikaela congratulated, patting herself on the back as she circled Evelyn and smiled.

"Do…do you think he'll…" Evelyn smoothed her skirt in embarrassment as she blushed again, "Like it?"

"Of course," Mikaela told her, "Now, just remember, try to keep it casual, be yourself." Evelyn nodded and Mikaela brought her outside after she brushed her hair so that it was silky smooth and went straight down her back, a white band keeping the hair out of her face. Evelyn's eyes lit up and all her worries were forgotten as she saw Prime standing there, in his customary dress. She honestly didn't mind, though Mikaela rolled her eyes as she saw that he hadn't changed his hologram in the least. Evelyn turned back to smile at Mikaela before walking off to Prime, blushing and smiling so sweetly at his hologram. Prime himself seemed stunned, Mikaela observed, actually stepping back as if he were overwhelmed by her appearance and were studying her.

"Hello, Mr. Prime," she said with a smile, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, of course," Prime agreed, opening the door to his alternate form and helping her inside. As soon as they departed, Mikaela sighed and sank against the door. She really hoped it would work out, not just for Evelyn's sake, but for Optimus' as well. Meanwhile, in Prime's alternate mode form, Evelyn and Optimus were sharing unseen glances between each other. Neither were talking, but every so often, one would look up to the other (or down in Optimus' case) and try to say something, but ultimately look back down (or up to look at the road in front in Optimus' case). Finally, Evelyn looked out the window and stared up at the stars in order to alleviate the tension.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," she whispered to herself, but Optimus heard.

"Indeed," he agreed, Evelyn looking towards him in surprise but then turning back with a small smile.

"I've always loved the stars," Evelyn remarked, Optimus looking at her as she peered up through her side, "They've made me feel like I'm at home, no matter where I am. And, when I'm alone, I feel like there's something out there that's watching over me and with me, always." Optimus had indeed felt such a feeling, especially since it was his home that was once among the stars, along with his past lover.

"Prime?" Eve was staring at him because his gaze had became once more a cloud of sad nostalgia, "You seemed so sad when I spoke of the stars. Do you not like them?"

"No, it isn't that," Optimus sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, "Not that…" Eve respected his privacy and leaned back into the chair, though she kept an eye on Prime. Prime opened his eyes once more and she saw the longing once more.

"Prime…if there is anything you wish to talk about," Eve spoke up hesitantly, not sure of his standpoint, "I am always here to listen." Prime turned towards her and Eve blushed, looking down. Her father, whenever he had problems, she often listened to them, offering a few comforting words in order to calm him down. Evelyn was truly a wonderful listener and was patient, even staying calm when her father vented it out on her. She knew he never meant it and he apologized after each time he went too far. However, this wasn't her father, and she wasn't sure if Prime was like her father in the first place.

"Thank you," Optimus said with a smile, "Perhaps one day." Evelyn nodded and kept her head down, smiling inwardly and glowing. Finally, they reached their destination, the local Mission City Theater.

"Well, here we are," Optimus remarked, Evelyn looking in wonder at the movie theater. She rarely ever went out, since her father had always picked her up on his own and kept a watchful eye on her. Ever since he had gotten the job, however, he trusted Evelyn to be all right. In the pit of her techno-organic stomach, she felt sick as she realized that she was only on this date because she had lied to him, betrayed his trust. On this note, her amazed face fell and she felt increasingly guilty.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Prime, opening the door to see Eve looking down at her shoes.

"No, no," she reassured as she hopped down, taking Prime's proffered hand, "I'm fine, really." She certainly didn't want to worry Prime for all the trouble she knew that was bound to happen to her. The couple walked over to the ticket booth and then walked in after buying a box of popcorn and some drinks. Evelyn had never seen a vampire flick, but she wasn't afraid. First, she found that the talk of vampires was nonsense. Second, the logic of mankind's stupidity in creating a virus that would turn everyone into vampires was also nonsense, at least in her point of view. However, when the woman vampire was captured and then was experimented on, she did get scared. And when she screamed, she curled into Optimus' side as she tried to block out the screams. Optimus turned down to her in question and saw that she had pushed her head into the side of his holographic chest and he draped an arm around her. Snuggling closer into his grasp, she sighed as she felt safe.

"Wasn't that an interesting movie?" Evelyn giggled after it was done and they filed out, "Though the talk of vampires is quite illogical, no?" Prime smiled and nodded and he helped her into the semi. Evelyn was a little tired, but she didn't want to fall asleep with Prime on her first date. Prime noticed her nodding off however and subtly turned on his radio to put some slow song on. Evelyn's eyelids closed and then she was off to slumber land. Optimus observed her as she stayed asleep, her lips open a little, her eyes fluttering in REM, her chest rising up and down. The frailty and beauty of the girl amazed him, a holographic hand coming out to brush a lock of hair that had fallen upon her face awkwardly. Evelyn smiled as she felt the brush and even woke up a little.

"Hm, oh, I'm terribly sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I…"

"It's all right," he reassured her, "It's late." She blushed as he brushed his hands over her eyes and she squeezed them shut.

"We're going to be at your house in a little so if you'll…" Optimus frowned as flashing lights appeared in his rear view mirror, giving him a deep sick feeling that could only come from one thing, "Evelyn, whatever you do, keep still, and don't scream."

"What?" Evelyn was now confused, beginning to open her eyes for a moment.

"Keep your eyes shut, I need you to do that for me," he told her, "Please, no matter what, keep still, and your eyes shut. Cover your ears if you have to, and no matter what…don't scream." Still confused, she did as she was told, covering her ears, shutting her ears tightly, and putting an invisible lid on her mouth. Optimus' hologram form zipped out and he adjusted the seatbelt on Evelyn so that she would be secure, so that nothing would move her. Swerving severely, he turned around and faced the cop car that had stopped behind him.

"Barricade…" Optimus managed to mutter, transforming and slipping Evelyn out behind his back and laying her on the ground. Dislodging his passenger's seat had been a bit painful, but Ratchet would be able to fix him up in no time.

"How did you survive?" asked Prime.

"You foolish Autobots never complete anything," Barricade sneered, transforming as well and crouching low. At his present height, Optimus loomed over him, but Barricade continued to pay no mind to the difference.

"I do not believe it has to be this way," Optimus said, "Megatron is dead, the rest of the Decepticons have either been destroyed or have fled. Only you remain here…there is no point, Barricade."

"Megatron is not dead," Barricade snarled, moving forward with great speed and tackling Optimus so that the great leader was on his back. Half expecting this, Prime quickly rolled along with it, kicking Barricade off of him and ending up in a crouching position, facing the Saleen. Getting up, Barricade pulled his claw back and ran at the Autobot leader with great speed. Prime reached out with his own servo, sidestepping and smacking the Saleen's head, but wound up with a raking from Barricade's claw nonetheless. Prime swung out another fist that connected into the smaller bot's chest, flinging back the Decepticon. Barricade got up quickly, circling his larger opponent with caution. They both ran forward a moment later and tackled each other, Prime obviously winning, but Barricade drove his claw into the side he struck before. Ignoring the pain, Optimus grabbed the Decepticon and threw him into the ground, repeating it one more time before landing on his knee, seeing some of his energon blood trickle out from his side.

"I witnessed his death myself," Optimus grunted, standing up once more, "How can you be so naïve to believe him still alive? The overload of power from the Allspark killed him, too much energy had caused his spark to flare and die within a few moments. You should know that as well as I: a direct infusion of Allspark and spark would be suicide, no one, not even Megatron could survive that."

"I can feel him," Barricade said almost in a wistful way, "His energy signature. It still exists, and he is near! He still lives! And I feel it…from there!" Barricade lunged for Evelyn who was concealed in the grass. Optimus instantly crashed into Barricade before the Decepticon was even a foot away from the seat, Evelyn momentarily fluttering her eyes as she registered the cool wind that was generated by the near-touch of the metal claws of Barricade.

"That is not Megatron!" Optimus yelled, "He is dead!"

"But…it…" Barricade was trying to fight the truth, both lying on the pavement, "Then what…who…" Optimus pushed himself up, staring down at Barricade, who's optics were staring straight at Evelyn, even though he couldn't see her very well.

"Nothing of your concern," Optimus told him, but Barricade looked up and glared. Determined to find out the source of the energy signal, he swiftly kicked in Optimus' knee, earning him a startled grunt. Barricade made a mad dash for the seat, his huge claw crashing down, making a living metal cage in which Evelyn was inside. He pulled upwards, the dirt falling from his claw as he stared with hope into his servo.

"Prime…what is happening?" Evelyn had felt every tremor, heard the terrible grinding noises, and she was scared, "Please…" She felt a few purples tears leak from her eyes as she tried hard to close them, trying to keep her screams in, trying to stay still.

"Put her down," Optimus ordered, his expression cold and hardened, "Or Primus help me…" Barricade put her in his other claw, staring now actually curiously. His scans showed that the energy that his being exuded was indeed Megatron's, yet, this was not him. Optimus cautiously approached him, stopping whenever Barricade looked his way, like a lioness who was trying to take her cub back yet afraid that the thing that had taken her cub would hurt it if she came near.

"Prime!" she cried, her hands now not on her ears, but on her head, curling into a fetal position as she kept her eyes closed. Evelyn now didn't want to open her eyes or move, too scared to be curious. Her first date had been everything but normal, and now she regretted ever trying to go on a date, even with her first crush.

"Evelyn…" he whispered, but she could hear it, and, as if he'd said 'open-sesame', she opened her eyes. First thing she saw was the two bright red gleaming optics that stared at her and she froze. Shock and fear warped her mind, her breathing coming up short, her heart pounding loudly.

"Megatron?" Barricade asked, curious. Suddenly, Evelyn felt as if she were being shoved, not physically, but mentally, away from the front of her mind, away from being in control. Blinking, she felt herself, her soul, her very mind blank out and someone else had taken the reins.

"**Barricade**…" an unearthly voice that sent waves of elation through Barricade and ripples of disgust, shock, and fear through Optimus came out of Evelyn's mouth. Her eyes had turned red, as red as Barricade's, and the Decepticon knelt. As soon as the word had come out of her mouth, however, Evelyn came back into consciousness, and whoever had tried to take control of her fell back to the recesses of her mind. Staring at the now kneeling Decepticon, Evelyn shakily stood up. She had seen an alien like him before, her "biological" father, Megatron, NBE-1. This creature was albeit smaller and different colored, but she knew they were the same. Seeing something akin to Megatron that wasn't frozen or unmoving shocked her, scaring her as well. Optimus looked on in surprise and fear, but he kept it inward and he stepped forward.

"Evelyn…" he said again, Evelyn's eyes veering towards him. Her eyes first met his knees, then looked up to his chassis, then up to his face. Bright blue optics shone down from that face, capturing hers and she knew who it was that was looking down on her. Yet, she was afraid, also feeling emotions such as anger and sadness, not to mention betrayal and shock.

"Prime," she breathed, collapsing on Barricade's hand and brought a hand to her mouth, "Oh…oh no…" She felt tears come down her face as she looked upon her crush, her "knight in shining armor". How ironic that he was indeed her "knight in shining armor", blue, red, and silver armor that winked at her like some deceptive and cruel joke. Evelyn was feeling so many new experiences and emotions, but the only problem was that these were all bad experiences and emotions. And for Evelyn, it felt as if her heart were breaking. She couldn't tell if she was mad, angry, sad, or just shocked at Optimus. Maybe all of those and more.

"Evelyn…let me…let me explain," Optimus tried to say, his hand reaching out to grab her. However, Barricade obviously had other plans and quickly jumped away from Optimus, gently handling Evelyn. However, Evelyn was distraught beyond all reason, and she didn't want to be handled at all.

"Aaaaauuuugggghhhh!!" she screamed at him in outrage, her sonic boom crashing into his head and he went down on his side. Slipping out of his hand, she took one last tear-streaked look at Prime, and then ran, leaving her shoes at the site. Evelyn didn't know where she was, but she ran anyways. Optimus looked after her in alarm, picking up her shoes and transforming, zooming after her. (chiv-id: hey, Optimus chivalrypicking up shoes, chivalry ain't dead unless it's in real life)

"Evelyn," he yelled after her, Evelyn disappearing into the night. Optimus screeched to a stop and sighed, transforming and rubbing the part between his optics. Remembering Barricade and how he had found them in the first place, Optimus looked for an energy signal much like Megatron's and found her in the fields to his right. Walking as softly and cautiously as possible, Optimus spied Evelyn's form in the dark, shaking like a leaf. He sighed again, knowing that this would have had to happen some way or another.

"Evelyn," he spoke softly so as not to startle her, but no use, she still bolted like some frightened animal. Evelyn was wrought with pain, now seeing the truth, she felt as if her heart had been ripped out. She couldn't really explain it, but it was as if she were betrayed, laughed at, ridiculed. Perhaps it was because she crushed on one of the "things" that had a really big similarity to those boys that had tried to rape her those two years ago. She remembered the fear, she remembered the hate, but most of all, she remembered the feelings of injustice. Why was this happening? Had she done something wrong? Why were those boys chasing after her, and why had no one come to help her? Of course, it was only after that she had found that it was because they were evil men and that her father had been prevented by them to help her. Still, she still felt the same injustice and wondered if fate really was a…what was it? "A cruel bitch" was what one of her friends said after she had begged fate to give her an A on the test…she got an F.

"Evelyn!" he was getting tired, but he continued to chase her. She was fast, he had to give her that, but he knew that the adrenaline in her system had dwindled. Eventually, she ran far into a forest that was unknown to him and he walked in after her, looking around. It was an old forest, the gnarled roots of the trees often catching his feet and entangling him for a few moments. Optimus wondered if he'd be able to find her, her energy signature practically everywhere on his radar, but followed a peculiar trail of neon purple drops that caught his optics. Seeing a few drops trailing up one tree, he looked up and saw Evelyn, staring at the stars with her knees huddled to her chest. Thinking she was safe, she didn't bother looking down and just continued to look up. Optimus cautiously reached up and quickly snatched Evelyn from her place, covering her with both of his hands. Muffled screams and the useless battering of her hands against his own told him that she was still upset. When she finally calmed down, he opened his hands slowly and peeked in.

"Evelyn," he whispered, taking his other hand off completely as she saw her defeated form in a fetal position, "I did not mean for any of this to happen."

"Why did I have to be the one with the crush?" she asked herself, Optimus blinking, "Why does it hurt so much?" He sighed, sitting down and just rubbing a thumb across her back in an effort to comfort her. Optimus knew it was a bad idea to try and fool the girl in the first place, now she had gotten hurt, despite Mikaela's good intentions.

"Please, try to understand," Optimus spoke up, Evelyn looking up with a purple-tear-streaked face, "I did not want to hurt you like this. Never in a million cycles would I have wanted to do this to you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Evelyn asked, wiping away some of the tears, "Why?"

"I was afraid you were going to run away from me like you did before," Optimus explained with ease, "I never lied about my identity…I never said I was human." Understanding his logic, Evelyn nodded, but she still felt heartbroken and betrayed inside.

"…I'd like to go home now…" she told him, not wanting to talk further. Optimus shook his head, spying something that worried him greatly.

"I…I need to rest," he said, and Evelyn glared at him, "I was wounded…" Blinking in surprise, she looked at his side and saw that the place where Barricade struck him twice was indeed leaking. Her eyes softening, she crawled over him despite his surprise and protest. Taking off her white jacket, she attempted to stem the flow with it, barely covering the wound. Holding her own body against the wound, she managed to put enough pressure on it to stop the energon, but found herself covered in his "blood".

"I have sealed the wound for the moment," she said, a formality that oddly left him with a stinging, bitter feeling, "Keep still and don't move, unless you wish the wound to open again." With that, Evelyn left his side and walked away, back the way she came in the forest.

"Wait, where are you-"

"I am going home."

"But-"

"You obviously cannot provide me with transport and I cannot stay in this forest without arousing suspicion of both my father and my friends."

"Yes, but-"

"_Stay_," she commanded, her manner becoming steely, even her eyes took on a red glare. Optimus only looked into her eyes, silent then. Evelyn's eyes became blue once more as turned away, never looking back. Optimus only looked down, pondering on his actions and Evelyn. Soon, though, she returned, holding his passenger's seat in her arms.

"The only problem," she said grudgingly, "Is that I do not have a GPS system, nor do I know where we are at the moment. I do not know which way my home is. Besides, I feel that it is better if I stay in a concealed area, though I know not whether I should still be trusting you." Optimus just stared as she brought the seat over to him, placing it down in front of him before walking away to climb up the tree Optimus was leaning against. Optimus shook his head and swiftly picked her up by her shirt, despite her glaring.

"No matter how bad this night has been," he told her, "I will not let you sleep in a tree." Evelyn just stared at him coldly before turning her head away and crossing her arms while being captive in his massive hand. He carefully put her on his chest and she shivered, remembering that she had ditched her jacket for his benefit. However, as soon as he had put her on his chest, she felt warm, not cold metal underneath her. She snuggled into the warmth, desperate until she heard and felt his chuckling, his chassis making her bounce up and down a little.

"So, I hope you will not choose the tree over me," he chuckled, Evelyn only glaring and turning her back on her and he became solemn again, "I see…"

"Tomorrow…what will happen?" she asked, both to herself and to him.

"I cannot say for sure," he replied, "But we must all get our rest if we are sure to determine our situation by morning." His optics turned off, his head slumping forward, close to Evelyn's body. Her face was toward his now and she took a sharp intake of breath as she found his head so close to hers. Despite being a metal terrestrial that resembled nothing of the man she fell for except for the optics that were off, Optimus was still a handsome being, in his own alien way. Letting go of that breath, she sighed.

"Prime?" she asked, sitting up and looking at him. His optics flickered on for a moment before going back offline.

"Yes?" he asked, his lips only moving. Actually, he could still see and he stared at her. She was only wearing a halter top and a skirt, covered in his blue energon, bringing out her eyes and making her skin seem even more pale and luminescent.

"Thanks for the date," she mumbled, settling down and actually scooting closer to him. He smiled softly and they both went to sleep, forgetting the troublesome and traumatic night.

* * *

chiv-id: Yeah, I know that it was kind of sad that Evelyn is mad at Optimus, but hey, he said sorry, right?

Evelyn: In his own logically cruel way, yes...

Optimus and chiv-id: ...

chiv-id: C'mon, he said sorry...didn't you?

Optimus: ...(reviewing through story)...

chiv-id: (skeptical and scoffing) No way...you never said sorry...

Optimus: ...Well, who was the one writing the story?!

chiv-id: Good point, but still, could've told me to.

Optimus: (turns to Evelyn) Evelyn, I'm sorry...

Evelyn: (still ignoring everyone, especially Optimus) ...I accept, but I'm afraid we can't be good friends anymore... (stomps off)

Optimus and chiv-id: (can hear the audience booing and 'ooh'ing)

chiv-id: (patting Optimus on the back) Don't worry big guy, she'll come back. I know she will.

Optimus: ... (aura of misery and gloom and depression)

chiv-id: (backing away and sweatdropping) Oookkkaaayyy...so, people, reviews, I need 'em! Oh, and I forgot about the contest, but please send in drawings and one-shots to '' if you wanna be in the contest! I guess the reward is that I write a one-shot at your request or draw...but still, please review and send in your stuff if you're still interested! REVIEWS!!


End file.
